


Tyrions Adventure

by wnelson001



Series: The Adventures of Tyrion [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An over inquisitive Stark reshapes Westeros with the help of an all to willing Lannister</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arya's Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with Renallie from HF

The night was late, the dinner nearly done. Arya had slipped away from the table a while ago, fetching Nymeria and heading up towards a tower. She didn't really have a destination in mind, she just wanted to get away from... her. Sansa was sooo irritating! It wasn't enough that she was the perfect girl their mother had always wanted, but she had to be proper, and laugh at the prince's stupid, idiotic jokes that made Arya cringe inside. She just had to hold his hand, and blush so prettily... Arya hated her, and hated her stupid face. She kicked a rock, bouncing it along the trail, then turned abruptly into one of the more seldom-used towers, thinking to find a good hiding place till the morning for her and Nymeria.

 

At least she hadn't had to endure the crown prince for very long. Tommen, his little brother, was somewhat sweeter and nice, offering Arya a smile and a compliment, and leaving her be while glancing at her shyly from time to time. He was infinitely better than his loud, belligerent brother, Arya thought again. Then she heard it... a faint squeak from somewhere far ahead. She crouched and touched Nymeria, signaling her to lay low and be quiet. The responsive, intelligent wolf did as instructed, though her ears were perked up and she started intently ahead, also having heard whatever it was Arya had.

 

She listened hard for several long moments, and not hearing anything else, began to creep down the long corridor. There were no doors in this particular tower, the lumber having been pulled out and put to use elsewhere in Winterfel, but the dark archways were intimidating all on their own as Arya slowly moved forward until she spotted the light from a torch casting flickering shadows a ways ahead. Keeping a hold of Nymeria, the girl and her wolf crept forward more until they heard a groan, and another feminine squeak.

 

Arya gathered her courage, moving up to the archway...

 

* * * *

 

Tyrion eyed the little girl making big eyes at him most of the day before taking his leave of the dinner. He spoke briefly to the bastard outside—interesting sort, the dark brooding boy was—before heading back inside, with the intention of finding a good book, a sturdy candle, and maybe even a serving girl to serve his hard cock while he read. It had been a rather long trip up the Kingsroad, after all. And listening to Cersei prattle and complain the entire way had not been his idea of an enjoyable trip whatsoever.

 

Then the other little girl appeared in front of him again, her cheeks flushed and her big soft eyes bright and innocent. “Milord,” she whispered, and dropped into a curtsy. She was barely taller than he was, Tyrion reflected, looking over her slight form. She was willowy, and would grow to be a tall, beautiful woman, he was sure. But now she was little more than the raw bud of a beautiful rose. Young, and pure..

 

Just the way Tyrion liked them.

 

“What's your name, girl?” he asked.

 

“Jeyne, milord,” she said, and blushed even darker. “Jeyne Poole.”

 

“Miss... Poole..” Tyrion whispered, and stepped closer to her, brushing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. “Such a pretty girl you are. Friends with the Stark girls, I imagine?”

 

“I am, milord. With Lady Sansa, that is. Arya... Lady Arya... she doesn't...”

 

Tyrion laid a finger across her slight lips, and left it there for a long moment, before gently nudging her mouth open and sliding his finger into her warm mouth. Her tongue touched his finger, and her cheeks blazed even hotter. He pulled her slight body to his with his finger, and replaced it in her mouth with his tongue, kissing her and tasting her small mouth. She molded against him, her arms wrapping around him as he thoroughly kissed and explored her mouth. Once he pulled back, she sagged in his arms, giving a soft “Oh..” as he picked her up, and carried her deeper inside.

 

He found a chamber with a desk left in the center of the room and laid her upon it. Luckily for him the desk was small, stunted, as if for a child. Probably why it had been left here, he mused, as he pushed Jenne's skirts up around her slim thighs and slid his hand between her legs. She gasped as he cupped her sex, feeling her soft cotton underclothes and rubbing them gently against her.

 

“Have you ever had a man, Jeyne?” he asked her, and she shook her head. “A woman, then?” She paused, and again her cheeks flamed as she nodded. Tyrion tried to ignore the jerk his cock gave in his pants. “Who?”

 

“I shouldn't tell, milord,” she said softly, then gasped as he rubbed her soft sex some more through her cotton underclothes, his fingers working up and down her small slit.

 

“Who am I going to tell? The Queen?” Tyrion bit back a laugh. “Your secret is safe with me.. and my cock.”

 

Jeyne blushed harder, her eyes moving down to the solid lump in his breeches. “Oh...” she whispered again, then looked back at his eyes. “Lady Sansa, milord. We've practiced... kissing, and...”

 

“I see,” he interupted and kissed her again, pulling her around sideways on the desk and pulling her skirts up around her waist, sliding his hand under the waistband of her underclothes and reveling in the soft smooth feeling of her untried womanhood. She gasped and moaned slightly as he slid his finger along her slit, gently parting her lips and touching her insides, his finger slooowly sliding up inside of her sex. She was already wet, and Tyrion licked his lips in anticipation before pulling her underclothes off and burying his face between her sweet thighs, licking up her wetness and bringing her to a swift and sudden climax. She screamed and squeaked her pleasure as he readjusted, rolling her over and placing her feet on the ground, spread far apart. She squeaked again as he slid the head of his cock into her silken heat, then cried out as he thrust home, spearing through her maidenhead in one thrust and feeling her body wrapped around his cock like a glove.

 

* * * *

 

Arya gasped as she watched the Imp, Tyrion of House Lannister, fuck her sister's friend, Jeyne, on the low desk. The angle Arya had was impeccable; behind and slightly to the side, she could see Jeyne's pale white backside jiggle as Tyrion thrust over and over into her, riding her hard, making the girl cry out and pant wordless gibberish as he held her hips. Arya bit her lip, feeling a burning sensation low in her belly. She wanted to join, wanted to run, wanted to... so many things, so many feelings, burning and churning in her young body. She watched Tyrion thrust into Jeyne and the girl cried out again, obviously enjoying the small man's attentions as he body jerked and spasmed. Tyrion grabbed her hair and arched her off of the desk, rutting into her harder now. Arya could see his cock, thick and hard, as it buried itself into Jeyne. Nymeria, sitting next to Arya, looked up at her mistress, and nudged her hand.

 

Arya glanced down and absently stroked her wolf behind her ears, feeling the itching, burning sensation intensify in her lower abdomen. Absent mindedly, her hand drifted to the waist of her leggings and slipped under... she bit her lip as she ran a finger along her small sex. She could see Jeyne's, bulging around the hard cock buggering it. She wasn't really a stranger to sex; living in a castle such as Winterfel it was impossible. Servants fucked and you walked in on them, or told stories and you heard about it... Arya was familiar with the concept and knew what was happening.. she just had never had any interest in it.

 

But now.. she couldn't stop picturing herself in Jeyne's place, bent over the desk with Tyrion's hard cock in her instead... she rubbed her little sex, feeling hotter and hotter, and felt her sex getting wet with arousal. Sansa had bragged to her once that Jeyne had put her fingers in her and made her all wet. Well, Arya thought with a small smirk... Jeyne was getting far more than a finger in her little cunt.

 

Tyrion roared out his climax as he dropped the dazed and fucked delirious Jeyne onto the table, shooting his seed deep into her young womb. He sagged over her for a long moment.

 

Then Nymeria gave a long whine, watching and wagging her tail as Arya furiously rubbed herself. Tyrion spun, and their eyes locked... Arya froze, unable to even remove her hand from her pants or hush Nymeria, who was still whining, looking back and forth between the two. Behind Tyrion, it was quite evident that Jeyne had passed out, laying sprawled across the desk, her skirts still bunched around her waist and her thighs stained with the evidence of Tyrion's fucking.

 

Arya's eyes slowly drifted down Tyrion's body, to his semi-hard cock, and locked on it. Of their own accord, her fingers began to move again, and she bit her lip as it twitched, Tyrion watching her rub herself under her pants.

 

“Come over here,” Tyrion commanded, and Arya moved at last, immediately obeying.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to--” Arya began, but Tyrion cut her off.

 

“Too late for apologies now. Did you like what you see?” he asked.

 

“I.... what?” Arya asked, confused.

 

“Did you... like what... you saw?” Tyrion asked slowly, and with a half smirk, reached down, grabbing his cock and stroking it. It was still wet with Jeyne's juices. He rolled his hand up and down it, feeling it stiffen back to full length while Arya stared at it.

 

“I... yes,” Arya admitted.

 

“Good. Come here. And get on your knees.” Tyrion ordered, and Arya did so, sliding down to sit on the floor in front of Tyrion. She still had to bend a little bit but she was positive she knew what to do, and was eager for it, for some reason. If someone had told her a few minutes before that she would be sucking on the Imp's cock in the abandoned tower, she would have told them they were nuts. But here she was...

 

Tyrion moaned as the wet, soft heat of Arya's mouth engulfed his member. He placed a hand on the top of her head, guiding her up and down. “Use your tongue more. Mind your teeth,” he instructed, and Arya struggled to comply, rubbing her tongue along his length. She could taste the salty bitter tang of Jeyne's pussy on his cock, but oddly enough didn't mind at all as she took him as far into her mouth as she could. Tyrion pressed her further, pushing his dick into her throat until she coughed and choked, and then murmuring words of encouragement, he would pull back and do it again, until suddenly her nose was pressed into his pubic bone, and his cock was seated down her throat. He moaned and held her like that until she desperately needed to breathe and began to struggle to pull off.

 

He let her off his cock, coughing and breathing hard, and pushed her onto her back, grabbing her pants and pulling them down her slim legs with a hard yank. She wasn't wearing underclothes; she rarely did. He smiled at that, and pushed her slim thighs apart.

 

“You Starks think no one is above you,” he growled, grabbing her hips and pulling her to his cock, rubbing his head up and down her slit, getting her ready. Arya stared at him, eyes wide open. “You think you rule the North...” he began pressing into her and moaned as she cried out. It felt like he was splitting her open. She was the tightest thing that he had ever had the luck to feel on the end of his dick. He moaned and pushed harder, the head of his cock sliding into her tiny fuckhole. “You may rule the North, but girl...” he pushed harder still, making Arya cry out again as his cock pushed through her maidenhead, taking it from her and still sliding in further... “I... rule... YOU!” he cried out as he pushed the last few inches in all the way, feeling her body twitching and spasming around his dick.

 

She was wet, and hot, and tight... he could feel the head of his dick up against her little cervix, her pussy stretched out so much that he couldn't believe it. Looking down at her, he could see a lump in her lower belly where he was buried in her to the hilt. And, by all the gods, it felt divine.

 

Arya was breathing hard, the only thing in her world the cock in her pussy, filling her to the max, bringing her wave after wave of pure pleasure as her body rippled and adjusted around it, trying to squeeze it and stimulate it... she rolled her head back and moaned as her first ever orgasm washed across her as Tyrion reached down and stroked the top of her sex with two fingers, rubbing a small node there that made her see stars even through the orgasm as he began to pull out, slowly dragging his length back out before thrusting back inside...

 

All there was, to Arya, was Tyrion, and his magic cock. She came again and again, her world dissolving into one endless string of orgasms, his cock plunging into her over and over again and again, then suddenly... it was gone. She moaned, rolling her hips, waiting for him to come back... but when he didn't after a few moments, she sat up, blearly looking around for Tyrion... to beg him to come back to her... and found him bringing Nymeria over. He grinned at her from behind her wolf.

 

“Starks and their wolves.. if you fuck one you've already fucked the other, right?” He grinned at her again, and she watched as he manuevered up behind her wolf.. Nymeria gave a low whine as he penetrated the wolf, his thick cock so slick with Arya's cum sliding right into the half grown pup. Nymeria whined, and lowered her head... Tyrion turned her snout, until it was right between Arya's spread legs...

 

Arya gasped and cried out as Nymeria's tongue went to work, licking in long, sure strokes all the way from her bottom to the top of her slit, pausing at her hole in her bottom and working into it, Arya cried out again as her wolf brought her to another climax, her world exploding. Tyrion watched the wolf lick the Stark girl and grinned, thrusting into the beast harder and faster. There was something animalistic and raw about his actions, and he buried his cock into the wolf as hard as he could as he erupted, his cum spurting deep inside the beast as he howled at the ceiling. Arya echoed him as Nymeria continued her frenzied licking, her tongue wiggling up inside the girl's stretched out pussy and pushing her over the edge again. Tyrion collapsed, pulling the beast away from Arya briefly. Nymeria turned, and began to lick his cock clean.

 

Tyrion grinned at Arya, who returned his smile weakly, laying spread eagle on the ground, her britches hanging off of one foot, her sex shiny with Nymeria's saliva. “I was of a mind to go North to the Wall,” Tyrion said, twitching as Nymeria licked him clean and began to sniff over to Jeyne, the poor girl still asleep on the desk. “But perhaps I shall stay with you here instead,” he joked.

 

“I'm not staying,” Arya said after a long moment, slowly gathering her wits. “Sansa and I are to go south with Father. To King's Landing.”

 

Tyrion smirked, a plan already rolling in his mind. “Brilliant, then. Brilliant. I shall head south with you. And teach you more.”

 

Arya shivered slightly... she wasn't sure why, but she really, really liked the sound of that.


	2. Arya's Search for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya comes to terms with the help of family

Arya wrinkled her nose and sat up in her bed. Last night had been... well. An interesting turn of events to be sure. She looked over at Nymeria, who looked at her, head cocked to the side and ears perked up, as if to ask her what she was thinking about. Arya grinned and rubbed the wolf's head, who snuggled up closer to her. Nymeria sure didn't seem conflicted about what had happened. If anything, she seemed... well. Eager to repeat it.

 

After Tyrion had finished with them the night before and sent the two on their way, it had been hard to get Nymeria from licking her small sex again when they were back in the rooms. The wolf had kept trying to wiggle her way under the girl's furs and blankets, and finally Arya had let her for a little while, until she had another orgasm, then finally made the wolf stop and wait. Arya petted her wolf and rubbed her ears, then a sudden idea occurred to her...

 

She could talk to Jon! Jon would understand, being so much more grown than she was. He was a real man, and the two of them were very close. She threw on some clothes quickly, paying no real attention to them, and ran out the door, hair a mess and Nymeria on her heels, heading towards Jon's room.

 

She banged on his door, and as soon as she heard him call out a “Who is it?” swung it open and popped inside, closing it behind her and shutting Nymeria in the hall with a quick “Stay!”

 

Jon was sitting on the edge of his bed, shirtless, looking at her in some confusion. “What is it?” he asked her gently.

 

“I... Jon!” she cried and leapt across the space, crashing into him and hugging him fiercely.

 

“What is wrong, little sister?” he asked, pushing her back after a tight embrace and brushing stray locks of her hair from her face.

 

“Nothing. I don't know.” She fidgeted for a moment. This had seemed like such a grand idea, but now that she was here she wasn't sure how to proceed, what to tell him. “I... something happened last night.” _Yes,_ she said to herself, _something “happened” and now you can't stop thinking about Tyrion, the Imp, and his cock buggering you and how he looked standing behind Nymeria, buggering her too.._

 

“What, Arya? You're worrying me,” Jon said, his brow furrowed.

 

“Oh... I just... I...” and she cracked, and told him everything. Every single detail. About leaving the dinner early the night before, about heading to the tower, finding Tyrion and Jeyne, about how she couldn't stop touching herself, how Tyrion had taken her, after finishing with Jeyne, and about how he had taken Nymeria as well. And when she was finished...

 

“Jon!” she gasped, and pointed at his crotch, where a rather large lump had formed in his pants.

 

Jon glanced down and his cheeks flamed hot. “I'm sorry, sister. You... you slept with Tyrion Lannister?”

 

She nodded, eyes still locked on his erection until he grabbed her chin and lifted her gaze to his, and then her cheeks blazed red as fire as well.

 

“And... you liked it.”

 

It wasn't a question, and Arya knew it. “I can't stop thinking about it.. wondering if he'll do it to me again.” She licked her lips as her eyes drifted back down. Ghost padded over, and nudged her hand, and she rubbed his ears idly before realizing she was alone in the room with two boys... “Or what... the other... way... with a wolf...” she trailed off, her cheeks getting hotter, and Jon's bulge twitched as he glanced to Ghost.

 

“You want to try... with Ghost?” he asked, and Arya nodded her little head, looking up at Jon again.

 

Jon blinked a few times, then suddenly smiled lopsidedly. “Get undressed... but tell no one!” he said. Arya smiled brightly, and was out of her clothes in a flash, standing naked before her brother for the first time in her life. Jon looked over her small form, her small pink nipples, flat toned stomach, bare smooth sex, pale, firm thighs... “Turn around,” he said huskily, and she did, turning her back to him. He stared at her bottom, already curved and developing well, and without thinking ran both hands down her back, pausing at the two dimples in the small o fher back before squeezing her bottom with both hands and pulling her back against him, one hand running around her tummy and up over her small chest.

 

Arya felt his hard cock poking against her bottom and rubbed herself against it, and Jon growled low in his throat as his hand swept downwards from her chest to cup her small pussy and pull her harder back into him. He spread her lips apart with two fingers and pulled her onto his lap. “Ghost, here,” he said. Ghost came around obediently and his black nose went to his master's hand between his sister's legs. “Ghost, lick,” Jon ground out, and Ghost did, his long tongue sliding out and over Arya's small pussy, making her quiver and moan on Jon's lap as his tongue slid over her again and again, worming its way up inside of her, curling down across her bottom and working at the hole between her cheeks there then back up...

 

Arya cried out as she climaxed again on a wolf's tongue, and then Jon was spinning her around, pushing her down onto her hands and knees and getting on the floor with her, motioning Ghost closer.

 

“This... this may hurt, sister,” he warned, and lifted Ghost's front paws up, bringing him over his kneeling sister, seeing the wolf's red cock hard and wagging between his legs. “Ghost, fuck,” he said, and Ghost leaned forward, intelligently seeking Arya's entrance with his cock... and once he found it, he pushed forwards, spearing the young girl on his cock, making her moan and bury her head in Jon's lap. She felt his hard dick pressed against her cheek and rolled her head against it until Jon growled again and suddenly his dick was out and he was guiding her head down on it, filling her mouth with her brother's dick.

 

Arya had never known such pleasures existed before in her young life. She cried and moaned as Ghost found a steady rhythm behind her, his slick, hot dog cock buried in her tiny pussy and stretching her out. Jon had a hand fisted in her hair, guiding her mouth up and down his cock, her tongue wiggling and licking as much of it as she could. She squeezed her eyes close, just enjoying for a long moment the pure sensations of being fucked and sucking Jon off, then her first orgasm washed over her and she cried out around the cock in her mouth and Ghost whined above her, moving faster and faster..

 

Then she felt it, the knot, the huge bulge in Ghost's dick, pushing again and again at her entrance, but she was too small for it to get in, and Ghost pumped her harder, trying to force it in. She was rocked forward into Jon over and over, who was watching raptly as Ghost tried to force his large knot into his baby sister unsuccessfully. Finally, whining and howling, Ghost came, his cum jetting into Arya hard and shooting back out as more and more pumped into her, overflowing her small pussy and running down her thighs and coating her legs. As Ghost jumped off, he put his nose down and began to lick again.

 

Arya's eyes went wide around Jon's dick as he began to truly fuck her mouth at the same time, pushing into her small throat and making her cough and gag as Ghost licked her pussy and ass clean, his tongue snaking into her gaping hole and scooping both his and her cum out. She came again, coughing around Jon's dick as he pushed into her throat again, and this time there was no stopping him... he came and came into her mouth, holding her in place while she struggled with the amountof cum flooding her mouth. It escaped and ran down her chin and shot out her nose, but even when Jon let her go and she fell backwards, he wasn't done with her, laying her on her back and moving over her, pushing Ghost aside and lining up his still-hard cock with her pussy and pushing into her, fucking her hard and fast.

 

Arya cried out and clung to her big brother, her small body vibrating with every one of his hard thrusts, and she panted and moaned as he went faster and faster, eventually culminating in a string of orgasms for Arya and another big one for Jon, who pumped his baby sister's pussy full of his cum before collapsing over her, and they lay panting on the floor together, one big cummy mess.

 

Finally, Arya pushed herself up and looked down at herself. She was an absolute mess, her thighs wet and streaked with both Ghost and Jon's cum, her chest a mess with more of Jon's cum, and her legs felt weak, wobbly.

 

“You need a bath, sister,” Jon said, and smiled at her.

 

Arya glared at him. “It's your fault, stupid. Help me get there or mother is going to kill me...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion teaches Joffrey the way to deal with Stark women, but will he listen is up in the air

Tyrion groaned, holding the girl's mouth still as his hips slowly rolled, sliding his cock between her wet and willing lips, her tongue moving up and down and back and forth in a wonderfully delightful motion. He had to admit that he had been utterly astonished with how well Arya learned, and how quickly. Her enthusiasm nearly had him worn out himself on several different occasions. She was always wet and eager, her little sex sliding up and down his pole or hovering over his mouth as he taught her not only how to give but to receive the pleasure as well, how to moan pleasingly and how to cum on his fingers. He loved when her father or sister was near, pulling her close and easing a hand under the skirts he had instructed her to start wearing, parting her slim thighs and sliding two stiffened digits into her little pot while her father prattled on, unknowing that his littlest daughter was sitting there being buggered by a Lannister.

 

He would eye Sansa in those situations, wondering just how well she would respond to the same treatment. He was a man of vast appetites, after all. Seeing her slim form, wrapped daintily in gowns the queen or Myrcella helped her pick out on the journey south was a form of torture all to itself. And a source of frustration which he used Arya to ease, as he was now.

 

A horse galloped past their carriage and Arya paused for the briefest moment before relaxing and sliding his cock deep into her wet mouth again. He stroked the back of her neck, where he was holding her down across his lap, and thrust upwards with his hips, moving into her throat. She coughed, and pulled up a fraction, and Tyrion groaned, pushing her down and thrusting up, sheathing into her throat completely. He held her like that for a long moment, then pulled her up. She coughed and wiped her lips, connected to his cock with strings of her saliva. “You're doing well, but you're afraid,” he observed.

 

Arya's brow furrowed. “I am not afraid.”

 

“Nervous, then,” he said appeasingly. “Worried, even. About being discovered.”

 

“If my father found out..” she began.

 

“Yes, yes. Honor and so on and so forth, and he would make a grand issue of it all, and take it to his beloved King Robert. Who would laugh and take you aside and use you himself.” Tyrion waved his hand. “Robert is not the man your father remembers or wants him to be. Soon enough he'll learn.” Tyrion glanced around the carriage, then banged on the front wall, tucking himself into his breeches. “Come along then. We shall go for a walk.”

 

“A walk,” Arya repeated dully, frowning, but followed him out of the carriage as it ground to a halt. Tyrion waved them along and stumped off to the side. “Yes. A walk. They'll be stopping soon anyway, it's nearly time for Cersei to complain about the lack of bathwater. Again.”

 

Arya sighed, but followed Tyrion for a while, her mind occupied on everything sexual about him. She had been under him, and above him, quite a bit in the past few days but she was becoming insatiable. The more she had the more she wanted. She craved his cock and the cream he gave her more and more. Her stomach rumbled for it. Her sex ached for the the feel of his fingers or tongue. She felt herself getting wet just at the thought and bit her lip as she followed him for a while more, before finally becoming impatient and jumping in front of him, tugging his breeches open and popping his soft cock back into her mouth in one fell swoop.

 

Tyrion grinned, and held her head in both hands, hardening rapidly in her hot mouth and under her tongue. She sucked on him hard, pumping him up and down, bobbing her head quickly. Tyrion groaned, realizing he was already getting close to unloading in her young mouth...

 

A howl and a yip suddenly cut through the air, followed by a shout, then a yell.. another shout, and a growling bark...

 

“Nymeria!” Arya cried, jumping to her feet and running towards the sounds. Tyrion groaned, stuffing his hard cock back into his breeches for the second time and waddled after her as quick as he could.

 

They came into a small clearing by the banks of the large river. In the middle two wolves were growling, circling none other than Prince Joffrey himself, Tyrion's lordly nephew. Arya's sister Sansa was standing to the side, hands over her mouth, watching as Joffrey had his sword in his hands and was slashing wildly at both of the wolves to keep them back as they growled and yipped.

 

“What's going on?” Arya cried, running towards Nymeria.

 

“Arya! Stay out of this!” Sansa cried, but of course, Arya completely ignored her.

 

Tyrion walked into the clearly with a far cleaner air than his head currently felt. He was viewing everything through a lust induced haze and could only imagine fucking the red-headed Sansa for all she was worth at the moment. “What _is_ going on here, by all the gods?” he asked Joffrey, who immediately looked up at him and his sword fell still to his side.

 

“The wolves! They attacked me!” Joffrey cried.

 

“I doubt that, they're quite tame,” Tyrion mused, and whistled. Both Lady and Nymeria ran over to him, rubbing against him as he rubbed their ears. Arya stood in stunned silence before remembering her first night with the Imp. She knew why Nymeria obeyed and her cheeks heated slightly at the thought.

 

Tyrion watched her, and a smile crossed his features as a lovely idea crossed his mind. “Arya, do be a dear and take your sister back to the caravan, won't you? I'll be along shortly with the Prince. And we will make sure your wolves... protect the future king.”

 

Arya knew exactly what he meant, and blushing still, collected Sansa and half drug her away while she still protested “But what about Lady?!”

 

Tyrion waited till they were gone, and walked over to his nephew, both wolves in tow. “Put that away, Joff.” He waved at his sword.

 

“How did you... the wolves.. they obeyed you...” Joffrey stuttered.

 

“Not every beast is so civilized as to listen to their lord's commands,” Tyrion said with a crooked smile. “Some beasts... like those of the north... take a more.. primal approach.” He rubbed his crotch and grabbed Nymeria, turning her around and pulling her by her hind legs up against him.

 

“What are you doing?” Joffrey demanded.

 

“What you should be doing. You want to rule the northern girl, that Sansa? Dominate her spirit. These wolves.. they're connected to the Starks. Don't ask me how, I'm no maester. But I can tell you... you break that wolf to your will and Sansa will follow.”

 

Joffrey looked at Lady, looking up at him, panting. Completely docile now. And he looked at Nymeria, who was spreading her hind legs, her tail tucked to the side as his uncle undid his laces and pulled out his heavy cock. He rubbed it against the wolf and Nymeria whined low in her throat.

 

And despite himself, Joffrey felt his own cock harden. He glanced at Lady again, then did as Tyrion was doing, grabbing her and turning her, pushing her hind legs apart. Her tail tucked to the side and she whined in submission as he pulled his cock out and rubbed it against her furry backside.

 

“Just wait,” Tyrion mused, as he lined up, and pushed into the wolf in front of him with a sigh. “They're so hot on the inside..”

 

Joffrey pushed his young cock into Lady, and bit his lip to keep from moaning. Tyrion had been right! The inside of the wolf felt like a molten glove, wet and tight and inviting. It was the best thing he'd ever had on the end of his dick, and he took advantage of it, thrusting in hard, over and over, hard and fast, pushing the wolf down and fucking it into the ground, dominating it completely.

 

Tyrion smiled as he watched, fucking Nymeria with long, slow strokes. The wolf was whining and whimpering as he did so, watching his nephew go to town on Lady, who was panting and letting out one long, solid whine over and over...

 

Joffrey cried out as his orgasm washed over him abruptly and he shot Lady full of his cum, before slumping back and sitting on the ground, Lady turning around to lick his dick clean. As she did so he growled and laid back, his cock sticking straight up in the air as Lady licked and licked it. He grabbed her muzzle and held it in place, rubbing his cock back and forth over her tongue until he came again, shooting it directly into her mouth. She lapped at him again until he pushed her away, and she whined, watching him roll away and get to his feet, panting for breath and leaning against a tree.

 

Tyrion smirked and lost himself in the hot, wet grip of the wolf's pussy he was fucking, starting to move faster and faster until he felt his cum surging through him and came with a shout into Nymeria. He held her perfectly still, bucking against her a few times before pulling out, and wiping his cock off on her fur, and then went to his nephew.

  
“Direwolves.. Starks.. they're all the same. You'll have Sansa. I gaurantee it.”

 

Joffrery looked up at his uncle, sitting on the ground again as he tried to catch his breath. “I don't care about these wolves. When we get back, I'm having them sent back to Winterfel.”

 

Tyrion frowned, and watched Joffrey get to his feet and stomp off. Just how, he wondered... was this going to affect his little wolf girl?

 


	4. Tyrion's family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion gets to know Joffrey better by introducing him to one of his favorite passtimes

Tyrion slipped away from Arya's sleeping embrace, and tiptoed around the room, gathering his things and getting dressed in complete silence before slipping out the door and down the hallway. Arya had been her usual self in triplicate since sending the wolves away. It only seemed to incite her, make her drive all the more active, and to be honest, she was beginning to wear Tyrion out. Whenever she wasn't with her “dancing master” she was at his side, or rather, on top of him or under him, wherever they could hide and fuck. He was quite frankly impressed that her little tummy hadn't begun to swell yet, even if she hadn't had her woman's blood yet. He had cum so many times in the girl he had no idea where it had all went to.

 

He shook his head to clear it as he moved down the hallway. He had come up with quite the plan, today. Joffrey had been rather distant, since the episode in the woods. And, as Tyrion understood it, Sansa still maintained her maidenhead. It was something that he was working on rectifying, but first, for the kingdom's sake, and for some demented since of honor that he had towards his family and their name, he had to make sure that Joffrey was all right. So, he found himself at the prince's door a short time later, banging on it with a closed fist. The young man himself answered the door, and sneered at his uncle.

 

“What do you want, half-man?” Joffrey asked, trying to smile as if he had made the world's greatest insult.

 

“I thought, today, that you and I could go out. Into the city. I have something I would like to show you.” Tyrion said, rather politely, he did think, and after a few more snide remarks and comments, the two finally were out into the city, flanked as usual by two of the Kingsguard.

 

“Where are we going, Uncle?” Joffrey finally asked.

 

“You shall see,” Tyrion responded. “But I promise, you will enjoy it.”

 

“I had better,” Joffrey warned, and glanced at his protectors. “If I don't enjoy it, see that my Uncle doesn't enjoy it either,” he dictated.

 

“Oh, I'm afraid they'll be a bit busy, enjoying their own gifts,” Tyrion said with a dismissive wave. They rounded a corner, and came to Tyrion's destination. He dismounted from his pony, and gave the reins to a waiting stablehand. After a couple of trips, Tyrion lead the group inside...

 

To a veritable wonderland of naked flesh. The girls here were all in various degrees of undress; some with a simple loincloth covering their sexes, others with a see-through gown swept around their persons. Others still fully nude, adorned only by pieces of jewelry or the like. And they all swept to the newcomers, oo'ing and aw'ing over them. Tyrion felt his cock stiffen as a cute petite girl cupped his crotch and stuck her tongue in his ear, whispering sweet promises. Joffrey turned a pleasant shade of red as a nude girl draped herself over him, purring in his ear and rubbing her naked breasts against his chest.

 

“Take your pic,” Tyrion instructed them all. “This trip is on me.” He stepped back into a shadowy corner, pulling the petite young girl with him. She had a mouth that reminded him of Arya's, and he wanted to put it to good use. She went with him willingly, her small curvy body landing atop his, her hands working at his laces and slipping inside to stroke him immediately. He pushed her down to kneel before him, and she took him into her mouth, working his cock like only a true professional could. Briefly he mused about bringing Arya here to get lessons, but she was such a natural talent...

 

Joffrey turned away from the naked girl rubbing against him, and his gaze landed on a blond girl, about his own age. She was wrapped in a semi-transparent sheet, her hard little nipples poking against the fabric as she met his eyes. Her lips curled into a wicked smile and she beckoned him over with a single finger. He went to her like a moth drawn to a flame, and she lead him up a flight of stairs, down a dark hallway, and through a doorway into a private room. It was dim, but he could still see her form as she slowly unwrapped herself, exposing herself to his hungry eyes. She was slim and curvy, her hips round, her bottom perky and well-curved, her small breasts looking perfect to his eyes.. he slipped forward, bringing her against him, his hand moving down between her legs. She had a thin strip of hair above her little slit, but that was it. Joffrey slid his finger along that slit, finding her already wet, his finger slipping up inside of her with ease. She moaned into his chest and mumbled something about fucking her, he wasn't sure.

 

He didn't care.

 

He turned her around in his arms, cupping both of her breasts from behind and tweaked her hard little nipples, making her squeak in surprise. She pushed her bottom back into his groin and he pasued for a moment to let his breeches drop, freeing his hard cock, nestling it in the split of her bottom as she rocked back against him again. He had a sudden, fierce desire to bend her over on the the spot and fuck her just like he had Sansa's wolf, and had went to grab her and do just that before he could restrain himself, pulling her back into him again instead, her bottom grinding on his dick. He rubbed and tweaked her nipples again, and she turned her head to kiss him, her tongue sliding hot and wet across his lips before dipping inside. He returned her kiss, his head spinning as his hands ran down her smooth belly to her pussy again, spreading her open and sliding two fingers up inside of her this time. She moaned against him, her bottom rolling in a circle on his cock.

 

Then they were tipping over, landing on the bed, and she was rolling in his arms, straddling his waist. He could feel her wet netherlips poised against his cock and looking down, could see her pussy grinding against him as she rocked her hips gently. She leaned down and kissed him, pulling his hands to her small breasts.

 

“Fuck me, milord,” she panted in his ears, and he pushed her up, reaching down to push his dick up to line up with her wet hole, and then pulling her down onto him all at once. He cried out first; it felt like he had just buried his dick inside of a wet furnace, alive and rippling along his length. He bucked up against her, and she smiled, leaning down to lick his cheek and neck, biting at his ears playfully. Then she began to move.

 

Slowly at first, her hips began to gyrate and roll, sliding his young cock in and out, up and down... she moaned and panted above him, and he stared up at her in awe, his hands covering her breasts, squeezing of their own accord as she rolled up and down his length, her thighs flexing and moving her body up and down so gracefully that he couldn't last long... no man could have.

 

He groaned and gritted his teeth, trying to last, to bear the pleasure her slick hot pussy gave him as long as he could, but before he knew it he was bucking up to her wildly as he climaxed hard, jetting his cum into her belly. She panted and moaned as he came, rolling her hips faster and faster and milking him for all he was worth before letting him collapse onto the bed and falling next to him, breathing hard and staring at the ceiling with him.

 

“That was lovely milord,” she said, and turned to look at him...

 

Joffrey growled, and grabbed the back of her neck, pushing her head down to his cum-covered cock. “Suck it!” he ordered, and she did just that, taking him completely into her mouth and throat in one go, once again taking all the wind out of his sails and moving up and down his still-hard cock as he struggled to breathe, wordlessly pushing her down on his cock harder.

 

Downstairs, Tyrion laid on his back as his petite dark haired girl knelt above his head, lowering her pretty pussy to his mouth. He sucked on her sex like it was the fountain of all life, and she cried and moaned above him, writhing and clenching up in orgasm after orgasm...

 

Joffrey glanced up as a large shadow fell across the bed from the doorway suddenly, followed by an explosive booming laugh. “By the seven! Never thought I'd find my own boy in here!” his father boomed, and walked right in. The whore sucking on Joffrey merely looked up at the King as he came in, her eyes smiling as she deepthroated the prince easily.

 

Joffrey sputtered and moaned, trying to find the words, but couldn't... he couldn't even think of what to say, his dick lodged in this girls throat as it was, mindless pleasure washing through him every second. Robert watched for a few moments, and then swore, coming around to the end of the bed and pulling the small golden haired girl around, positioning her kneeling at the edge of the bed, her legs spread wide. He spit on his fingers, and rubbed them down her bottom, then laughed again as his fingers slipped into her pussy, still wet and lubed. He finger-fucked her for a few moments, making her moan around Joffrey's cock, pulling back and licking at it, then he slid his fingers out of her pussy and into her bottom, making her eyes widen as he pushed two lubed fingers deep inside of her.. He spit into his other hand and began to rub the saliva across his cock, then shoved it inside of her pussy as well, making her squeal and take Joffrey's cock back down her throat as he pushed her forward.

 

Joffrey gasped as he watched his father thrust deep into the girl, then he pulled back, and raised his cock up to her bottom, and began to push... Robert looked up at his son and winked. “Can't have any more princes and princesses running around, now can we?” he joked, then pushed the head of his dick into the whore's bottom. She moaned and squeezed her eyes shut, sucking harder on Joffrey's cock as the king's dick violated her bottom. He pushed into her, until he was completely inside of her, and then began to move, holding her hips still and pushing into her over and over, moaning and groaning as his big cock slid in and out of her small, tight ass.

 

Joffrey moaned and dropped his head back as he came again, pouring his cum into the girl's mouth. She moaned as his cum filled her mouth and poured down her throat, swallowing rapidly to keep up with it. Once he was done, she jacked him a few more times to get it all out, then sucked and licked him clean and Joffrey slipped out from under her as his father, the King, plowed her ass, eventually slamming into her and cumming himself, filling her small bottom with his kingly seed.

 

For a long moment, neither spoke, then wordlessly, Robert gave his son an awkward one-armed embrace. “Suppose I best be bringing you here with me more often, eh? This...”

 

“Was nice,” Joffrey finished, and glanced at the whore, who was laying where the king had left her, panting for breath still. “I think we should do it more.”

 


	5. Arya on the Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gets to know others better

King's Landing, Arya decided, was not really a place for her. She missed the far more open feel of Winterfel and missed the familiar faces. Here every time she turned around she was staring at a complete stranger. Even the host that her father had brought south with them seemed utterly swallowed inside of the massive, sprawling city. She did enjoy brief moments stolen from time to time to go and explore but mainly she stuck to either her father's or Tyrion's side.

 

Tyrion, for his part, had made plenty of time for his wolfling girl, and took her to his bed chambers far more than once. He had begun hatching a plan the very day that he had fucked her wolf the second time, and it was about time for it to come full circle.

 

His efforts to bond with Joffrey and repair some type of Lannister affection between his nephew and himself had not been overly successful; though finding the King himself in the whore house had been somewhat of a beneficial surprise, as Joffrey was far more taken with his father than ever before, and spent less of his time torturing small animals or worse, his siblings, and far more torturing some poor girl with his behemoth of a “father.”

 

Which also meant that Myrcella and Tommen had been spending a little more time with their uncle, and were beginning to open up a bit, being less brow-beaten by their older sibling. Neither of them were even remotely like Joffrey or their mother. In fact Tyrion was completely and utterly baffled how either one of them claimed relations to any of the Lannisters they knew. The only thing Myrcella had in her that was Lannister was the looks passed to her from her mother. When Tyrion looked at her he saw his sister made little. And he saw what Jaime had first seen, when they had all been young, and their incestuous relationship had begun. And he lusted for that himself.

 

Tyrion wasn't bitter, oh no. He was smart. He knew Cersei was far too vain and proud to ever have lain with him, the half-man, the Imp. But her daughter? The sweet, beautiful little girl that she was? She was open and vulnerable... and he had the perfect cards to play. The Stark girls.

 

“You want me to do what?” Arya asked again, sitting on Tyrion's lap, still nude, her little body glistening in the flickering light from the fireplace.

 

“Seduce Myrcella,” Tyrion said again, bluntly. “You and I both know, the Princess has no friends. She needs a friend. And someone that can be more than a friend. A special... confidant, if you will.” He stroked her pretty cheek, and trailed his hand down her chest to tweak one of her small nipples. “You can be that for her, my little wolfess.” He tweaked her other nipple, and watched her chest heave as her breathing quickened immediately. “Introduce her to the pleasures you can bring with your mouth, my sweet girl. Kiss her. Stroke her passions. Touch her... here,” he said, tweaking a nipple again, “and here...” he stroked down her flat, smooth belly, to the junction of her thighs. Her slit was wet and willing, hot and pliant as his fingers slid up inside of her.

 

“I can try,” Arya said breathlessly.

 

“Don't try,” Tyrion said, finger-fucking her harder and faster. “Do it. Take the Princess. And once you have her... take your sister.”

 

“S...sa...sa-sansa?” Arya moaned, her little hips jerking against his hand as he positioned her above his cock, and slowly replaced his fingers with it. Her eyes rolled up into her head as he lifted her up and down his stiff, hard shaft.

 

“Yes. Sansa,” he groaned, gritting his teeth as her velvet, wet hot pussy massaged his cock. “Fuck the Princess, and fuck your sister. Both.”

 

Arya moaned and came on him, visions of Sansa's golden-red curls between her legs flashing through her mind.

 

* * * *

 

“Myrcella... would... could I join you?” Arya asked meekly, biting her lip as she looked at the Princess. Myrcella was of an age with Arya, perhaps a year or so older. And beautiful already, with delicate features, emerald eyes and golden hair that glistened as if it was truly spun from gold.

 

“Me? You... you want to join me?” Myrcella replied, her shock showing on her pretty face.

 

Arya smiled, and nodded. “I thought... I haven't got to talk to you much...”

 

“Your sister said you were too busy being 'wild', whatever that means,” Myrcella said with a delicate shudder.

 

Arya smiled, a touch wolfishly. “I could show you, Princess Myrcella. But please, may I join you?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Myrcella graciously welcomed the youngest Stark girl into her room, to sit for their meal. The servant girl in the corner blinked and stared for a moment, as Arya had washed her hair and had it done by one of Sansa's pretty maids, and put on a grey gown befitting her station for once. She looked like a lady, and felt deliciously naughty, knowing what she was here for.

 

The two girls sat at a small table, and the servant girl quickly fetched a second plate for Arya. They made delicate small talk while they ate and picked at the food. Arya watched and stared at Myrcella until her cheeks began to turn pink when their eyes met. She gave her smoldering looks, and licked her lips, sucked on the tips of her fingers, and made sure to stick her tongue out, curling it around a morsel of food before tucking it away and chewing slowly, still making contact. Arya wasn't really too sure of anything she was doing, but she was following every one of Tyrion's directions to the letter, and so far it seemed to be going as well as he had said it would. She blushed and stammered, losing her composure more than once under Arya's intense gaze. And once the meal was through and the serving girl took away the plates, Arya slipped over to the door, and slid the bolt into place.

 

She turned back to find the Princess watching her curiously. “What are you doing?” she asked.

 

Arya smiled, and stepped over to her, taking her small hands in her own. “I know neither of us have many friends, and I thought... well. I overheard the older girls talking, you know.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Kissing,” Arya whispered. “Have you ever kissed?”

 

“No, of course not,” Myrcella said, but didn't move away. Her cheeks slowly turned a lovely shade of pink again. “Have... have you?”

 

Arya lied, shaking her head no. “But I _want_ to. It looks so divine, don't you think? So perfect and... delicious?”

 

Myrcella flushed even hotter. “I... suppose it does, yes.”

 

Arya slid a few inches closer. “May... may I kiss you?”

 

“Is it proper?” Myrcella asked softly.

 

Arya gave her another wolfish smile. “Between friends, who cares? I told you I could show you what wild means, remember...”

 

Myrcella licked her lips, and looked up... to see Arya's lips closing on her own. She muttered a soft “Oh!” and then they were kissing, Arya's lips moving with her own, urging her mouth open, her tongue wet and hot as it slid into Myrcella's mouth. Arya gave a soft moan and pressed up against her, wrapping her arms around the Princess and kissed her harder, walking them backwards until they stood next to the bed, still lip-locked.

 

When they finally parted, the Princess was breathing hard, and her cheeks and neck were flushed pink and red. “That.. that was lovely,” she murmured.

  
Arya squeezed her gently, and slid a hand down her back, over her small bottom, and gave it a soft pat. “I'd like to do more.”

 

“More?”

 

“More.” Arya kissed her again, squeezing her bottom with one hand and then pulling back just enough to slip her hands inbetween them, began to undo the Princess's gown, slipping the laces one by one from their places and bringing her shift into view. A few moments later, and the gown lay puddled around her feet. The Princess moaned into Arya's mouth, their tongues curling and rubbing together as Arya pulled her shift from her shoulders and dropped it with the gown, pushing the blond girl onto the bed now only clad in her white pristine underclothes and her knee-high stockings.

 

Myrcella licked her lips, looking at the wolfgirl in front of her as Arya drank in her body, her pale white skin as smooth as cream, her small, tiny breasts capped with soft, tender pink nipples. Arya unlaced her own gown and slipped out of it and her shift quickly, climbing on the bed with the Princess, clad only in her underclothes now as well. Myrcella eagerly pressed against the younger Stark girl, kissing her, holding her face with both hands as she submitted to Arya's fiery passion, rolling on her back and bringing the brunette atop of her. She wiggled as she felt Arya's thigh pressing between her legs, and then suddenly that same thigh, smooth and hard at the same time, was pressed up against her small pussy, and a moan exploded out of her at the sudden contact.

 

Arya grinned and licked the blonde girl's neck, grinding her thigh up into her. She could feel on her leg how hot and already wet the older girl was, her small pussy making a wet spot through her underclothes. Arya slipped farther down the girl's body, licking her small pink nipples, making the Princess moan again and slid one hand down, under her white panties, and felt her bare sex against her small hand. It was definitely different than feeling a cock, but Arya just remembered what Tyrion did to her, and did those things to Myrcella, gently rubbing at her top of her slit with two fingers until the small girl was panting and her hips rocking, her legs spread wide as Arya suckled on one then the other nipple, switching back and forth, sliding her middle finger up and down Myrcella's wet pussy, teasing her hole with her fingertip before gently sliding it in just a bit. 

 

Tyrion had been very clear, and very strict on this point—do not, under any circumstance, put your fingers too far inside of either of them, he had told her. He wanted to be the first within their true depths. Arya was okay with that. He told her they were allowed to fuck her with anything they wanted to, and right now her head was starting to spin with lust. She licked down the sweet girl's belly, and pulled her sodden panties to the side, baring her hot sex to Arya's greedy mouth and tongue, which attacked it immediately, sucking and licking up every drop of Myrcella's sweet nectar she could.

 

The Princess tasted heavenly, Arya decided at once, and she dove in for more of her sweet wetness, licking and sucking. Myrcella moaned and bucked her hips against her face as she came, but Arya kept going, driving her into another orgasm, and another after that before Myrcella reached down, shakily pulling Arya's mouth from her quivering pussy.

 

“Stop.. stop,” she panted, chest heaving for breath. Arya looked down at her, and pulled Myrcella's hand between her legs, pulling her underclothes off completely and spreading her sex for the Princess to see.

 

The blond girl rolled onto her stomach as Arya scooted back, leaning against the headboard, and let Myrcella explore her with her fingers, running them up and down, sliding them into her slippery wet cunt as far as she could. She moaned and rolled her hips, encouraging the young girl to go more, and go she did, pumping her fingers in and out, leaning down to touch her tongue to the wolfgirl's sex. And then again, and then her tongue was running up and down her pussy as she fingered her harder and faster, making Arya cum twice in rapid succession.

 

Once her head cleared, the two girls curled up in the middle of the bed, giggling incessantly, kissing and lightly touching one another. “You know what would make this even better?” Myrcella asked suddenly, biting her lip as her eyes sparkled.

 

“Hmm?” Arya asked, kissing her shoulders and playing with her golden hair.

 

“Getting your sister involved,” Myrcella said with a wicked grin.

 

Arya just smiled. Perfect.

 

* * * *

 

“I sent the summons,” Myrcella said, holding Arya's hand tightly, as the two girls hurried down the hallway. The previous night Arya had spent with the Princess exclusively, and they had spent several more hours exploring one another and coming to truly appreciate the full feminine form, and making their grand plan to add Sansa to their little duo of naughty. Myrcella sent a servant girl to the oldest Stark girl, asking for her to come to a private tea with the Princess, and planned on doing her best to seduce her before having Arya join in.

 

What Myrcella didn't know is that Tyrion was also aware of the entire plan, due to a note Arya had left for him, and he would also be joining in on the little tea party after Arya did. Her groin gave a little impatient throb at the thought of all four of them enjoying a little “sun” out in the garden, where Myrcella was having a space specifically cleared just for the three girls.

 

“I'll wait until you have her undressed,” Arya confirmed, and slipped into a little storage space alcove with a view out where the two older girls would be. And she settled in to wait.

 

It wasn't very long whatsoever before Sansa waltzed past, none the wiser that her little sister lurked a few feet away, waiting to pounce on her sweet young body with the Princess. She watched as the two girls sat, and saw at once Sansa's cheeks heating and flushing, and saw her nod a few times... oh gods! Arya realized that Myrcella was probably asking her the same questions Arya had asked her, about if she had kissed... if she liked things... and Sansa was nodding! She had to get closer and hear what was being said...

 

As quietly as she could she slipped out into the garden and hid behind a tall hedge of brushes, slipping closer until she could at last hear their voices.

 

“Come, Sansa! Tell me all about it. No one is here to hear you except me. And what is a secret between two friends?”

 

“Well, I... I really shouldn't,” Sansa replied, but Arya could tell that it was Sansa's please ask me again tone. The one she used when she wanted to tell you but wanted you to play her game, and pull it out of her... usually it bugged Arya. Right now it intrigued her...

 

“Oh you must!” Myrcella insisted, and scooted closer to Sansa, so their knees were touching, and took her hands in her own, leaning forward slightly. Arya peered through the bushes and smirked. This was coming along oh so very well...

 

“Well... alright. It was my friend, Jeyne. We used... back in Winterfel, that is... we kissed once, to see what it would be like. And she put her hand up my skirt, and felt my... well. It was truly wonderful.”

 

Myrcella gave an “ooo” of appreciation, and leaned forward a touch more. “Could you... show me?”

 

“Show you?” Sansa asked.

 

“Yes. Could you... kiss me? And touch me like she did you? I'll touch you as well if you like. I would like to know...”

 

Sansa leaned forward until their lips were about an inch apart, then pulled back, suddenly shy. “Oh I don't know if I should, what if someone sees what would they think?”

 

Myrcella slid closer still, pushing Sansa's legs apart and sliding her dress up her legs as she slid between them. “They would be jealous of where my mouth was on you, and die of envy when they saw what my fingers were doing to you,” she whispered, and kissed the redhead. Sansa immediately leaned into the kiss, and Arya watched both of Myrcella's hands slide up her sister's thighs, pushing her skirts higher and higher. Sansa gave a soft moan as Myrcella pressed in closer, and twisted one of her hands around, and Arya knew she was touching her pussy. She felt herself get instantly wet, and slipped out from behind the bush, moving over behind her older sister quietly. Myrcella glanced up at her and smiled before kissing Sansa again, pushing her back.. until she came up against Arya, who immediately wrapped her arms around her sister. Sansa jerked in shock, but Arya held her tightly, and purred in her ear “Oh... hello sister...” and slid her tongue down her neck, making her shiver as Myrcella's fingers continued to work under the edge of her skirts, making her breathing come faster and faster.

 

“What... are you doing here?” Sansa managed to get out, turning to look at her little sister, but Arya just kissed her instead, sliding her tongue into her sister's mouth, making her melt even more, a shudder running through her body as she kissed her back. Arya smirked and grabbed Sansa's chest. Sansa, being the oldest girl present, had the largest chest to boast of... Arya rolled her breasts under her hands and pulled at her gown, loosening the laces and slipped one hand down inside to cup a small, tender breast. She felt her nipple, hard and erect, and pinched it lightly, and continued to undress her with Myrcella's help.

 

As they got Sansa out of her dress completely, Arya turned and kissed Myrcella, now working her dress down her shoulders, pulling at her laces. Sansa reached out, and tentatively touched Arya's round bottom through her traditional breeches. Arya turned and smiled, winking at her, then went back to undressing the gorgeous Princess until she was fully nude, and stood behind her, pressing her into Sansa, licking and sucking on her shoulder as the two older girls kissed, their mouths working together and Sansa's hands sliding down Myrcella's shoulders to her waist as Myrcella immediately slipped her hand back between Sansa's legs, cupping her pussy and rubbing it gently.

 

Arya slipped out of her top and dropped her breeches, leaving her in just her underclothes, pressing up against Myrcella's back again. The Princess was developing some wonderful curves, and Arya ran her hands down her spine, tickling her small back dimples with her fingertips before squeezing the rounded curves of her bottom, pushing her against Sansa slightly. Myrcella moaned as she kissed the redheaded girl harder, and Arya bit at her shoulder gently...

 

Then they were all three moving, Myrcella sliding to her knees before Sansa as Arya slid around behind her older sister, and grabbed her bottom, massaging and rubbing it as Myrcella leaned forward, licking up the line of Sansa's wet pussy. Arya crouched behind her, pushing her cheeks apart, and leaned in, licking Sansa from behind, thrusting her tongue into her other hole while Myrcella tongue-fucked her pussy. Sansa cried out wordlessly above them as she came hard, and again while both girls kept it up, licking and sucking, tongue-fucking and sliding their hands up and down her smooth thighs and stomach and back, caressing and fondling her everywhere at once... Sansa cried out again as she exploded hard, and finally did collapse down into both of the other girls, who were very careful in catching her and laying her out on the ground. Arya kissed her sister again, rubbing her small breast and tweaking a nipple.

 

“Ready for more, sister?” Arya whispered in her ear, right as Tyrion's voice echoed across them..

 

“Well. What is this we have here?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Myrcella turned a brilliant shade of pink and covered her mouth, rocking back on her heels, pressing her legs together and covering her chest with one hand as she looked up at her uncle, leaning against the pillar of the canopied archways criss-crossing the gardens. He had his arms crossed, as if to look stern, but he was smiling as he looked over the two naked girls and Arya, still in her panties. Sansa lay, breathing hard, with Arya still rubbing her chest, tweaking her nipples and kissing and licking her neck, looking up over Sansa with her big dark eyes at the main object of all her desires.

 

Sansa bit her lip as she moaned at Arya's ministrations, opening her eyes to see Tyrion, and a gasp exploded out of her, but Arya gently pushed her back down and rubbed her tummy, sliding her hand downwards despite Sansa grabbing her wrist with a half-hearted effort to stop her..

 

Tyrion walked to his neice, and tenderly pulled her hand away from her mouth, and cupped her pretty face with both of his. “What are you ashamed of, my dear?”

 

“Uncle...” she tried to come up with something, but failed completely and utterly as he kissed her then, soft and tenderly, his lips gently pressing against hers, his tongue snaking into her delicate small mouth, pressing her lips apart and urging hers to touch his own. She gasped and gave another soft moan as he pulled her small body against his, one hand running down her neck, around her back, pulling her bare flesh against his clothed body. She could feel the hard lines of his chest and abdomen, the angles of his hips... and sure enough, the hard length of his cock, pressing against her soft belly as he kissed her harder, pulling her tighter to him.

 

“You drive me insane with lust,” he purred in her ear, and pushed her down, bit by bit, urging to lay on her back as he crawled over her body, reaching down to undo his pants and leggings and pushing them around his knees, baring his cock to her eyes. Myrcella locked on to it and reached up to touch it. She had seen her brothers' before, Tommen's, as they had played together as children, and only one another. Joffrey had never been interested in the two of them for anything but his own sport and amusement. Tommen was kinder, nicer, and softer in every way. And she loved her brother dearly..

 

To the point of exploring the boundaries of their sibling relationship. They had never gone so far as this, to be sure, touching and showing, a few kisses here and there, but that was all. Now she wanted the cock before her like nothing else in her life. She looked over to see Arya positioned between Sansa's legs, which were hiked up on her shoulders, licking the redhead's pussy, but her dark eyes were locked on the two of them. She gave the girl a small smile, and stroked Tyrion's cock, watching Arya arch her back, her panty-clad bum sticking up behind her wiggling slightly as she watched.

 

Tyrion pressed forward, and his cock was at her lips. She opened her mouth, instinctively acting and letting him slide it inside. Tyrion moaned and grabbed at her head, pulling her farther down his length, buring as much of himself into her as he possibly could. She coughed as he hit the back of her mouth and tried to swallow him down her slim, tiny throat, but Tyrion was already pulling back, relishing in the feel of her tongue under his cock, wiggling and worming against him.

 

Having watched the girls before, it was impossible for him to last very long in this situation. He groaned and thrust back into her mouth, the wet heat and pure innocence of her face looking up at him, the feel of her soft, untried tongue, and the thought of pushing his cock into a different hole, drove him insane. He pumped in her mouth, short, quick thrusts, while she wiggled and gasped and moaned under him, until his cock erupted like a geyser into her throat. She coughed again, his cum coming out of her nose, but he pressed into her as she tried to pull back and filled her mouth with the next spurt, and the next... she swallowed to avoid choking and he continued to ejaculate, pouring her mouth full again. She swallowed again, and finally he pulled back, stroking her hair softly. Myrcella coughed as he left her mouth, and more cum bubbled over her lips that she hadn't swallowed yet.

 

Arya, licking her sister's pussy with wild abandon, watched Myrcella take Tyrion's cock, but had found she was actually very much enjoying the sounds and movements Sansa made as she pleasured her. Not to mention her taste; pussy was very different than cock, but she loved it. She feasted on Sansa, sucking up her juices and fingering her harder and faster to get more and more, driving Sansa to orgasm after orgasm. But seeing Myrcella rock backwards, cum on her lips, Arya rose, crawling over her sister and moving to the small blond girl, leaving Sansa laying there, shuddering and whimpering in the delicious aftershocks of her many orgasms, and kissed her, licking her lips, tasting the familiar warmth and flavor of Tyrion's seed as she licked her face and kissed her again. Myrcella responded warmly, kissing Arya back, pulling her against her small, firm body, rubbing her back as they pressed together.

 

Tyrion moved behind his darling little Arya, running his hands down her back to cup her firm bottom, giving her a squeeze as he pushed his hips against hers. His cock, even though he had just came, was still hard as a rock, and slid between her bottom cheeks, wet with Myrcella's saliva. Arya moaned into the girl's mouth as Myrcella's tongue slide into her mouth, rolling around her own and capturing her, one of her small hands moving down to tweak at a nipple before sliding farther south over her smooth tummy and between her slim thighs, finding her wet and wanting. She could feel her uncle moving behind her, sliding his cock ever so slowly up and down her bottom, and pushed two fingers up inside of her wet passage, kissing Arya harder.

 

Sansa slowly sat up, slowly coming back to her senses, and turned to see Arya pressed between the other two, and quickly made her way over to join as well, slipping behind Myrcella and kissing the princess's neck and shoulders, pulling her thick blond hair out of her way. She met Tyrion's gaze over the heads of the two kissing girls, and a smile quirked at her lips. She didn't know why, but she had the sudden, strong, passionate urge to turn and drop to all fours for him, to let him mount her and fuck her until he could not go any longer. Her pussy clenched and churned hotly at the thought of him mounting her from behind, like some common whore... making her suck his cock clean after he was done pumping her full of his cum... she bit her lip, and kissed and sucked on Myrcella's soft shoulder some more, still staring into Tyrion's eyes. She wanted him more than anything else in the world, more than she had ever thought possible, and it was so bizarre... even the previous day in passing she had been turned by him, his impish appearance turning her stomach at the mere thought of being close to him. Now she wanted him to defile her in every possible way...

 

Arya slid her hands down Myrcella's chest, cupping her small breasts, and rubbed both of them, her little pink nipples rubbing against her palms. She pressed her hips back into Tyrion, begging for him to take her however he wished, while pressing her chest against the princess's. Her own breasts were much smaller, barely-there swellings, in reality, but still her nipples were very sensitive and it felt wonderful rubbing their breasts together. She moved her hands down, one on her slim waist, and the other moving farther down to carress her wet sex, much as Myrcella was doing for her. Sansa pushed her own hips against the blond's full bottom, and ran one of her hands down to join her sister's, each girl sliding a finger up inside of her and wiggling it independently, making Myrcella moan loudly and her hips twitch against their hands.

 

Tyrion grabbed Arya's hips, and pulled her bottom back just a little bit more, thinking about filling the small girl's bottom, but then changing his mind. He could have Arya whenever he wanted, she knew that and he knew that. But this... may end up being a once-in-a-lifetime situation. He was sure he did not want to waste a moment. Gently, he continued pulling her back until she was separated from his golden niece, and took her place. He reached down, rubbing her small slit, and then laid back, pulling her over top of himself. Arya slid to her side, helping him, guiding Myrcella over his hips, holding his cock straight up, pointing at her untried opening. He took hold of her hips, and pulled her down ever so slowly, his cock brushing against her lips, making her moan and whimper. A drop of her wetness escaped and ran down his length, and then he was slowly, but surely, pushing into her liquid heat, her tight sheath gripping and rippling around his slow intrusion until he felt her innocent barrier. He paused, and Arya moved up to kiss her again, turning her head and sliding her tongue into the princess's mouth as Tyrion braced himself, then flexed upwards, burying himself in her to the hilt and spearing through her maidenhead.

 

Myrcella cried out into Arya's mouth, but it wasn't truly a cry of pain, more of a divine pleasure. She clenched around Tyrion's hard cock, buried in her young pussy, and pressed down against him, holding her deep inside of her. Arya reached down and rubbed the top of her slit, carressing and rolling her clit, causing her pussy to spasm and clench around Tyrion's cock again. He gritted his teeth and squeezed her hips and bottom, moving her around in a small circle, grinding her atop of him, her velvet walls milking him for all he was worth. Sansa moved around him and knelt down to kiss him, holding her hair back as she leaned over him. Arya grabbed one of Myrcella's hands and put it back between her legs, still rubbing the princess's sex as she did so. Sansa giggled as Tyrion thrust his tongue into her mouth and began to move Myrcella, guiding her hips back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of her small pussy.

 

Sansa, watching the coupling, straightened and swung her leg over Tyrion's face, settling her young sex just above his mouth. Arya looked over as her eyes rolled up in her head as his skilled tongue went to work, sliding up between her lips, curling around her clit and sucking on it. She smiled and then moaned as Myrcella gave her clit a small pinch before fingering her, sliding two fingers deep into her, curling them up to hit her sweet spots. Arya rose up on her knees and cried out, and Myrcella rubbed her harder, turning to face Sansa, who dropped forwards so their lips could meet in an eager kiss. Arya rubbed Myrcella's clit harder and faster, and just like that the princess was crying out, burying her face in Sansa's pretty neck as her hips shook and bucked, her orgasm crashing over her as Tyrion held her hips and fucked her slowly, sliding his cock in and out of her spasming and clenching pussy. She fell limp as it passed, and the girls all moved and adjusted, Arya laying the princess down carefully and smoothing her hair back from her face, kissing her gently and stroking her cheeks. Sansa crawled forwards, then spread her legs and lowered her shoulders down, resting on her elbows and knees, presenting herself fully to Arya and Tyrion.

 

Tyrion, who hadn't cum in his niece, stared at her for a few long moments, as if engraving the image of the pristine Stark girl down on all fours, nude and presenting herself like a bitch, ready for mating. Then he was moving up behind her, reaching out and caressing her, running his hands up her thighs, over her hips, around and across her flat tummy, up her curved back, back down between her bottom cheeks, probing at both of her holes with his fingers... Sansa moaned and arched her back, and he grabbed her hips, pulling her to him. His cock nestled up against her sex, and he tilted his head back, moaning as once again he felt her heat engulf his head, her sex tight, searing hot and wet, oh so very wet...

 

Arya bit her finger, reaching down to touch herself as she watched Sansa take Tyrion's cock for the very first time. He pushed forwards a touch, and slid into her a little more, and Arya heard Sansa's sharp intake of breath, meaning she felt him pushing against her barrier, her maidenhead. Arya watched, intrigued and fascinated, as Tyrion paused a moment, then instead of thrusting sharply through like he had with Myrcella, slowly sank his way back into her, not stopping until his hips were up against her bottom, his cock fully at home inside of her pussy. Sansa was biting her lip, but hadn't cried out. She was breathing hard, her young and small breasts heaving on her chest, and begging for attention... Arya crawled to her sister and began kissing her face, reaching under her to play with her nipples and rub her breasts as she slid her tongue into her sister's mouth in an incestual display of sisterly affection that made Tyrion groan and push harder into Sansa's tight pussy.

 

Sansa arched her back more, rocking her hips back into him, her loss of her virginity not even registering in her sex-drunk mind as Tyrion began to fuck her in earnest, pulling back and thrusting into her, over and over, quickly pounding into her, making her pant and cry out, her first orgasm rapidly approaching. Arya rubbed her own slick sex harder as she watched and laid back in front of her sister, legs spread. Tyrion looked at her, and grabbed Sansa by the back of her neck, pushing her face down lower, into Arya's pussy.

 

Sansa did not even hesitate, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue through her little sister's folds, tasting her juices and sucking on her clit as Tyrion fucked her harder and harder, watching her eat her sister and pumping his cock in her tight pussy as fast as he could.

 

Arya came first, flopping backwards, her hips raising off the ground as she cried out her orgasm, exploding under her sister's surprisingly skilled tongue. She pushed up against her harder and harder until it finally passed, and she collapsed onto her back, panting, completely and utterly drained from the days' activities. Tyrion gripped Sansa's hips and howled as he exploded within her, his seed jetting out and coating her insides, jet after jet shooting deep into her belly.

 

Sansa collapsed forward onto her sister as she came with Tyrion, moaning weakly as her body shook and spasmed, feeling Tyrion empty himself into her small pussy. He lay across her back, breathing hard, unable to summon the energy to untangle himself, his cock jerking in her still-twitching pussy, but unable to even try to harden again.

 

Myrcella was the first to move, sitting up after a few long minutes of strange silence that had fallen since their little activity had begun. She sat up, and bit her lip, looking at the pile of Stark girls under her uncle. Then she bit her lip as Tyrion looked at her with a smile.

 

“I love you, uncle,” was all she said.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cersei smoothed her dress over her hips, staring at her reflection in the long mirror in her chambers for a long moment. She knew she was beautiful, and caught the eye of many lords and even some ladies at court here in Kings Landing and even back home at Castle Rock, but lately, she was beginning to feel old. Used. Worn out. Jamie had been so busy since they left Winterfel. So busy since their escape in the tower, which... well. She closed her eyes for a long moment. _He should have let me talk to the boy,_ she thought again for the millionth time. _He was only a boy... not much younger than Joffrey... but young enough. I could have scared him. Could have convinced him..._

 

Well. What's done was done. She bit her lip for a moment, and turned sideways, admiring her profile. She was still sexy, she thought. Her breasts had a little sag to them, but for the most part were still perky. They weren't large enough to hang low, and even after three beautiful children, all it took was a simple dress to push them up and show off some cleavage. Her tummy was still tight and flat, her back curved, her bottom pushing her dress out in a delightful manner. How many times had Jamie told her he loved her bottom? How many times had he slipped her out of her dress just to turn her over and caress every inch of her body?

 

How many times had Robert? Her face hardened at the thought. She despised him. Once, she had thought she loved him. Then, when they had married, and he had carried her into his bed that first night, and she opened her legs for him, and let him have his way... and in the height of his passion, called out the STARK GIRL'S name... red flamed through her cheeks as anger suffused her anew at the injustice, at the slight. She was more beautiful than some northern slut. She was the golden pride of the Lannister family. Robert had never had her again. Never been sober enough to realize that he had never had her. She was skilled, oh yes... in taking him in... other places, in fooling him, in making him think he had spat his seed into her womb and begot three children. But he had not. Joffrey, Tommen, Myrcella... they were all hers and Jamie's. As it should be.

 

It wasn't fair, truly. The Targaryen's had wed brother to sister for generations and no one had dared judge them. The Lannisters were powerful, and rich. They owned the Iron Throne through her! How dare she have to hide her love, her one true love...

 

Except her children. And even Joffrey...

 

Anger boiled anew in her belly, and she turned away from the mirror. She had wondered what her son's new fascination with his so-called father had been, and so had them followed to discover what they were doing without so much as a word to her. She had been horrified and infuriated when her spy had told her they were going to a whorehouse. No, not only going, but partaking in, sharing girls between the two of them and drinking. Her son, her baby boy, whoring and drinking, with that brute, that disgusting, disrespectful brute of a man.

 

Her chamber door swung open suddenly, and in came Robert himself, steering an obviously quite drunk Joffrey, who crashed into a table, fell apart into giggles, and swung around to sit on her bed, falling onto his back and still laughing. Robert turned and saw Cersei standing there, and the smile of pride at watching his son evaporated.

 

“Oh,” he said, and looked towards Joffrey. “The lad will be fine. He's just had a bit much ale.”

 

“A bit.” Cersei replied, her voice ice. “My son. Drinking ale. In a common whorehouse.”

 

“He's my son too,” Robert replied, drawing himself up. “And if it's a good enough establishment for me, then by all the Gods—”

 

“You have no right to take _my_ son whoring with you!” Cersei hissed, clenching her fists and stepping up to him. “He is my boy! My prince! He will follow you on the throne and you have him out... whoring! And drinking!”

 

Robert stared at her for a moment, then his face, red with drink, twisted into a pathetic sneer. “You old hag,” he muttered.

  
Cersei slapped him, as hard as she could manage. Robert's head barely moved, and only darkened with rage. He grabbed her by both shoulders, and effortlessly tossed her onto the bed, where she landed on her face, next to her son. She pushed herself up on her elbows, and looked at Joffrey, who looked back at her, his eyes glazed drunkly... then suddenly he was kissing her.

 

It shocked her, and froze her in place. Joffrey kissed her, grabbing the back of her head in one hand and holding her against him as his tongue slid against her lips. By habit or... by whatever force it was that made her, she opened her mouth to him, and his tongue slid inside, moving over her own, exploring her mouth. It was the first time she had even been kissed since Winterfel, and something about it... something about the absolute forbidden nature of her own son kissing her... turned her on greatly. Incest was no secret to her, no taboo. Her and Jaime had been messing around since they were old enough to even know what it was. They had had sex multiple times before they had even been as old as Joffrey was now. She had grown up kissing and loving Jaime, and he her. But this was new... this was naughty. This was forbidden.

 

This was...

 

Delicious.

 

Robert stood behind her in a bit of shock himself. He had meant to just throw her down and make her leave. But seeing his son...  _their_ son, kissing his wife, and already moving to do more... one of Joffrey's hands slid up Cersei's side to cup her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. Robert had to wonder if the boy even realized what he was doing, or if he was just so drunk that his mother had just become another whore to him, another pussy to fuck. 

 

Cersei held absolutely still for a long moment, feeling Joffrey's hand on her breast, his tongue in her mouth...  _Gods, what am I doing? What is happening?_ She screamed at herself in her mind, but then her tongue began to move of its own will, caressing her son's, sliding around it and drawing it in deeper. A slight whimper broke her silence as he squeezed her breast, and she felt her nipples hardening in her dress, brushing against the silken fabric and sending shocks of sensation through her core, turning her on more, causing her to clench her stomach as she felt a low pool of arousal begin to churn and burn in her lower belly. 

 

Robert stepped over to the side of the bed then, and reached out with one hand, running his hand down her back, to her bottom, which he gave a little squeeze. Cersei, instead of shunning him, instead of turning him down, as was their usual since Tommen had been born, gave another soft moan into Joffrey's mouth and pressed her hips back ever so slightly into his touch. He squeezed her bottom again, feeling her firm, rounded flesh through her dress. Robert had once considered himself a fortunate man. His heart had belonged to Lyanna, Ned Stark's little sister, but after the Targaryens had kidnapped her, and she had ended up dead, and he had wound up wed to Cersei Lannister, a beautiful golden goddess of a woman, he had figured it wasn't all bad. He had a beautiful lovely wife to attend to his needs. And that first night, the night of their marriage, she had been wet and hot and wild and more than he had thought possible. But ever since that one night, she had become colder and colder, letting him into her bed less and less. And only then when he was so stupid drunk with wine that he couldn't even see straight, much less attend to her properly. 

 

He ran his hand down her thigh, and felt her quiver, a slight shiver passing through her as he caressed her hip, then down the outside of her leg. He stepped a little closer, and ran his hand all the way to her ankle, pulling off her soft slipper and sliding his hand under the hem of her dress, up over her smooth calf, massaging and working it with his fingers. He did love her, on some level. He hated her, but loved her. She was the mother to his children, the person with which he shared his life and the rule of the Seven Kingdoms. And... she was beautiful. He rubbed the back of her knee, and gently pulled her more to him, pushing her dress up as he did so, exposing smooth pale expanses of creamy leg, unmarred and beautiful in every way.

 

Joffrey, meanwhile, was still engaged thoroughly with her mouth, kissing and sucking on her tongue as he manuevered around until he was partially under her, enough to feel her breasts pressing into his chest as he curled his tongue around hers and rubbed her side with one hand, rubbing up down, from breast to hip, squeezing and stroking her breast through her dress with every pass until she was moaning fully into his mouth and he could feel her hard nipples through the silk pushing against his palm. Then he slid his hand down her flat, smooth tummy, south beneath her waist until he could feel the heat emanating from her groin through the layers of cloth between them, and back up to her breast again.

 

Cersei reached over, slowly, her hand moving as if by it's own will, and finally landed on her son's stomach, around his navel. She splayed her fingers out, feeling the hardness of his abs, the firmness of his young body. He had been doing a lot recently, she reminded herself. Training with a sword, though honestly he was still pretty terrible. Jaime had been in tourneys and unseated knights with reputations by Joff's current age... but she was still impressed by how hard he felt. How adult. She grasped his tunic, and yanked it up out of his belt, and slid her hand under it, feeling his smooth stomach and chest. She felt his nipples, and kissed him harder, her arousal taking over her senses and mind. She wanted this. She wanted to fuck and be fucked like never before in her life.

 

Robert gently nudged her legs apart behind her, and slipped in between them, his one hand slowly working up her thigh now, rubbing and massaging the back and inside of her pale skin, working higher and higher at such a slow rate that left Cersei throbbing with desire. He pulled her dress up her other leg, and began to work on both, sliding all the way back down to her ankles and resuming the slow march north, this time on both legs, pushing her dress up along the way.

 

Joffrey reached around his mother, and grabbed the laces on her back that held her dress closed, and tugged them apart, loosening them and pulling them apart so that the front of her dress suddenly fell free from her chest. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and pressed her breasts firmly against him, holding her dress in place for a moment longer while her hand skated across his stomach and began to untie his breeches rapidly. She wanted cock. In her mouth, in her body... everywhere. She was going mad with desire for it. It had been far too long...

 

Robert reached her knees, and pulled her back against him again, pushing her dress up over her legs and dragging her to the edge of the bed, so she was laying on her stomach with her hips on the edge and both legs hanging off, her dress pushed up and over her back. She was wearing a red silk pair of underclothes, which were just a touch too small—it was the way Jaime liked it, he said he loved the way it showed her curves, showed the details... he would get her so wet in them that they would stick to her, and pull them aside and shove himself into her, fucking her to completion while still in them. So she had taken to wearing them again recently, hoping for a chance...

 

Well. This was definitely a fulfillment of one type of that chance. Robert grabbed her bottom with both hands and gave it a full squeeze, pushing her cheeks up and pulling them apart, rubbing against the junction between her thighs with both thumbs, pushing the wet silk against her lower lips and making her moan again.

 

Joffrey sat up and turned so his groin was in her face, and grabbed her hair, running his fingers through it as he helped her pull his breeches down, so that his cock was free, erect and throbbing in the air. Cersei took it in one hand, marveling at it... it was so like his father's.. his real father's, long and not very thick, smooth, and... she ran her tongue up it, from the very base to the very tip, her tongue teasing the small slit in the head of his cock... delicious. So very delicious. She licked him again, from base to tip, then back down the side, kissing and licking at every part of him. Joff moaned and pushed his hips up at her, trying to spear into her mouth, but she twitched to the side and let her tongue run down and across his sac instead, sucking one into her mouth carefully but quickly, rolling it over her tongue while Joffrey moaned again and laid back, both hands fisted in her hair as he pulled at her, trying to get inside of her in some way...

 

Robert, watching from behind, leaned over her back and bit her bare shoulder, grabbing the sides of her dress and tugging it down just a bit, sliding one hand under her to cup one breast. “Your son,” he growled in her ear, and pinched her nipple, “has his balls in your mouth. Do you like your son's cock?”

 

Cersei ran her tongue all the way back up his length before answering, looking at Joffrey, staring him right in his drunk-glazed eyes. “Yes,” she whispered.

 

“This is your place,” Robert growled again, and slapped her bottom with his other hand, making her jerk and squeeze Joffrey's cock in her hand. “Under me. Servicing me.” He pinched her nipple again, this time just a touch harder. “Under your son. Serving him as you would me.”

 

He pushed his hips up against hers, his hard cock still confined in his breeches, but poking at her barely-covered sex nevertheless. Cersei whimpered slightly, and he smacked her bottom again, and pushed her head forward, watching her mouth open as Joff's cock finally slid inside, her tongue wrapping around his head and massaging his length the entire way down as Robert kept the steady pressure up, pushing her head down until his son was sheathed in his mother's throat, her lips wrapped around the base of his cock. Robert straightened up, and pushed his leggings down quickly, grabbing his cock with one hand and rubbing it up and down his wife's wet underthings, his head pushing into the silk, tracing her slit through the cloth... Cersei moaned and spread her legs a touch more as she began to move on Joffrey's cock, sliding him in and out of her mouth, the young boy moaning in turn and moving his hips to thrust upwards into his mother's hot, wet mouth.

 

Robert smacked her bottom, harder still, making her gasp around his cock, and then he he slid her underthings to the side, and suddenly his cock was pushing into her wet pussy directly. He glanced down and saw she was bare there, not a hair in sight, and bit his lip. He loved a woman that cleaned herself up, and had no idea Cersei did that. He groaned as he pushed into her velvet sheath, her walls gripping and sucking him inside, rippling and squeezing around him as his hard cock slid into her to the hilt. She arched her back and pushed her hips back against him while Joffrey grabbed her head in both hands, nearly immobilizing her while he began to thrust his hips, using her mouth like it was her pussy, sliding his cock in and out rapidly while his father did the same behind her, pulling back slowly and then slamming back in, slowly at first, but slowly gathering speed as he watched her take cock from both ends. 

 

Cersei closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensations. It had been years upon years since she had ever taken two men at once, and that had been once when she and Jaime were teenagers, he had dared her to take their cousin, and so she had. Jaime had not been content to just watch, however... he had ended up joining in, and they had fucked for hours. She didn't think Joffrey, as drunk as he was, had the stamina to go quite that long right now...

 

She moaned loudly around his cock as Robert reached down with his thumb and caressed her bottom, sliding it between her cheeks and pushing it abruptly into her other hole, stretching it and pushing his thumb in as deep as he could before pushing down, massaging the thin wall between his thumb and his cock. She cried out as he thrust in hard, and came all at once, her world exploding into white stars as her pussy clenched and her cum drenched her thighs. Robert kept moving, going faster, holding her down and fingering her bottom harder as his thrusts sped up, pushing her into a second orgasm.

 

Joffrey cried out and pushed his cock into her throat and came as she moaned around his length, his thick seed pouring straight down her throat. She swallowed reflexively around him, over and over, and he jerked and twitched as he came harder than he ever had before in his young life, down the throat of his own mother. As his orgasm finally subsided, he fell back, letting go of her, nearly passed out. She bit her lip, savoring the aftertaste of his cock in her mouth, and then kissed his thigh as he slipped into unconsciousness as his father fucked her harder and faster still, each thrust accompanied by a groan and the smacking of flesh into flesh.

 

Cersei grabbed her son's legs to steady herself and held on for dear life as Robert really got into it, moving faster still, truly fucking her, taking all of his anger, rage, and lust out at once on her. He smacked her bottom with his spare hand and made her cry out in another orgasm, pushing another finger into her bottom and fingering her harder and faster while his cock rejoiced in her silken pussy.

 

Then, as he roared and slammed into her hips and felt her clench around him in yet another orgasm, he felt his own slam into him, and his cock erupted into her fertile womb, spurt after spurt of his cum blasting into her as he drained himself completely in her tight, grasping pussy. She moaned as she felt his cum bathe her insides, and sagged against the bed, suddenly completely and utterly exhausted. She was only barely aware of him pushing her up onto the bed proper, and then his weight settling in beside her. She reached out and found Joffrey's hand, sliding her fingers through his as the black abyss of a sex-induced sleep coma took her.

 

When she awoke, it was suddenly, and to find that night was at its deepest hour. She blinked, unmoving, letting her eyes cast about to make sense of the unusual feel of her surroundings. Joffrey was curled against her front, and Robert against her back, sandwhiching her between the two of them, but it was oddly... comforting. Familiar. Even welcome... she bit her lip as the memories crashed into her. The sex haze, sucking Joffrey off, letting Robert fuck her... her loins ached with that “well-fucked” sensation, and nothing.... nothing mattered. She didn't care. She had enjoyed it. The stickiness of her thighs, covered in her own dried cum, was evidence enough of that. She allowed herself a smile, and pulled Joffrey a bit closer.

 

Another victory for Cersei Lannister. Anything Robert could do with her son... she could do better.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa glanced again at the note in her hand, and felt her cheeks burn once again. It was a simple note, but elegant in its simplicity. Elegant and simple... except for the signature at the bottom of the note. It made it complex, difficult, and... intriguing. She hated to admit it, but even now the mere thought of the episode only a few days past made her breathing quicken and her heart race, her loins clench and her hands grasp reflexively. She wanted more. She knew now her sister's sudden affliction, and understood it completely and utterly. She wanted more... yes. But unlike Arya, she wanted it every time she met another's eyes, imagined them unclothed, bending her over or kneeling between her spread thighs, their tongues sliding into her, fingers tortuously sliding into her wet heat and bringing her to shivering climax. She wanted it from male and female, boys and men, girls of all ages... she wanted it all day, lived in a state of near constant heightened arousal... she had not been able to catch the Princess alone again since that day, but knew if she could, but for just a moment, they would be at one another. Myrcella gave her sad smiles and wishful glances every time they saw one another, usually before she was lead off by Tommen or her mother.

 

Arya, on the other hand... Sansa knew where she had been all this time now. And now that she knew, she knew where to look, and saw the signs, the little signals that everyone else missed. The small glances, the lingering “brush-past” touches... Tyrion was in love with her little sister, and her little sister was completely and utterly infatuated with him in turn. They hadn't had a moment alone to discuss it...

 

Well. Not yet. Perhaps that's what this note was about? She glanced at it one more time.

 

“ _Come to my chambers tonight. We must talk. - Tyrion”_

 

She sped up, just a touch, moving through the hallways quickly, darting glances around to make sure no one else was watching her, noticing where she was going. She slipped around another corner, and tentatively knocked at a door. There was a few moments of silence, then abruptly the door opened, and her sister was there, beaming at her. She grabbed her wrist, and pulled her in.

 

Tyrion was sitting in an armchair that looked to be made for Robert, not someone of his statute, but held himself with such a regal air that Sansa couldn't help but be impressed. She looked at Arya, and felt her eyes nearly fall out of her head. The little wild girl that she had grown up with was nearly unrecognizable. She was wearing a gown, apparently sewn from a fine silk, made in Stark grey and Lannister crimson, tied tightly around her small waist to accent her developing curves. Her long dark hair was pulled back and braided over each ear, which sported dangling golden chains. Arya looked every bit like a Lady. She walked over to Tyrion, and settled herself across his lap, leaning forward to give him a kiss on the cheek as Sansa stared for a long moment.

 

Tyrion reached around the slim girl and settled his hand along her upper thigh, holding her in place as he smiled a greeting at Sansa. “Welcome, Lady Sansa,” he said softly. “I see this part of my plan, at least, should have the desired effect.”

 

Sansa stared for another long moment, then blinked. “Plan?” she echoed.

 

Tyrion smiled at her, a friendly, warm smile. “Yes. Plan. It's what we imps do, you see. We plan, and scheme... ahh. But, allow me to explain. You see, you are to be wed to my darling nephew. Well. When this happens, I intend to say my own marriage vows.”

 

Sansa's eyes flickered to Arya. “To...”

 

“Your sister, yes. I intend to marry her, and make her the Lady of Casterly Rock.”

 

“My father...” Sansa began, but Tyrion's knowing smirk made her words trail off.

 

“That's where you come in, my dear. You see, dear Ned Stark would never consent to this under any usual circumstances. So I plan on giving him some very unusual circumstances, in which any refusal just would not make sense.”

 

“I don't understand what I have to do with that...”

 

Tyrion leaned forward slightly, his grip tightening on Arya's hip to keep her on his lap. “You want what we had again, don't you? I've seen you at court. Restless. Fidgeting. Rubbing your legs together, pressing your hands into your lap. You're a pool of lust, of unbridled passion, are you not?”

 

Sansa shivered slightly at his words. They were not untrue.

 

“I want you to let your inhibitions go. I want you, in the basic sense, to be happy. To indulge. You have been around one man your entire life. You love him. You look up to him. You compare your brothers to him, every other man you meet to him... even Joffrey, you compare to him. And no one really makes that comparison, do they?” He smiled at her. “Your father loves you. He adores you. You love him, and any man, unless they follow the tendencies of our dear Knight of Flowers... would love to share in your...” his eyes roamed over her body, sending memories of her down on all fours, presenting herself to him fully, aching to be filled by his cock rocketing through her brain... “... delights.” He bit his lip briefly, then leaned back. “I want you to seduce your father. Lay with him this very night. And then, once you have done that, bring him here. He and I must... talk.”

 

He tipped Arya's face to his, and kissed her, squeezing her bottom in his hand. “We will be here... waiting.”

 

Just like that, Sansa found herself back in the hallways, feet moving automatically as she padded through the Tower on her soft slippers. She blinked when she looked up, and met Jory's eyes. He was standing guard outside her father's chambers, but smiled when he saw Sansa coming. He smiled... and Sansa smiled back, thinking about him sliding his cock into her mouth, picking her up, holding her aloft while he fucked her...

 

“Lady Sansa. Trouble sleeping?”

 

She blushed slightly as his voice cut through her thoughts, and nodded slightly. “I'd like to see Father,” she said softly.

 

“Of course, milady. Go right on in. Your father hasn't been sleeping well as of late, either.”

 

_He will when I'm done with him tonight,_ she thought to herself, and slipped through the door, and walked through the sitting room into the back rooms where her father was, sitting at his desk, reading over a few open books and a few maps and other scrolls spread out on the surface. She bit her lip, watching him for a few moments, then drew a deep breath and stepped over to him, laying her hand on his arm softly. 

 

Ned jumped slightly at her touch, but turned and saw his daughter, and smiled, laying his opposite hand over her own. “Sansa. It is late. Why aren't you abed?”

 

“I couldn't sleep,” she said smoothly, and stepped closer, till she was almost brushing against him. “I kept thinking about Winterfel.” She bit her lip as he looked at her closely. “And about... being Queen. Marrying Joffrey.”

 

He sighed, and leaned back in his chair, turning towards her, and lifting her hand in his own. “You're young, and so pure... I wish I had your view of the world. You'll be the Queen, and I hope you can tame that boy...”

 

“That's not what I worry about,” she whispered softly, her own plan for doing this falling into place randomly. She was slightly shocked to realize that she had come here without a real plan... but now that she was here, the words just seemed to come to her.

 

Ned frowned. “No?”

 

She shook her head. “I... I will have to lay with the Prince. With Joffrey. What if... he's displeased with me? What if I don't know what to do?”

 

Ned frowned. He knew those tales about Robert taking Joffrey to whorehouses throughout town would slowly spread. And he should have known that somehow Sansa would hear about it. “If you're worried that he would rather have some... common girl, then...”

 

“No, Father,” she said, and stepped closer still, now taking his hand in hers, and pulling it up to her face, rubbing the backs of his fingers across her cheek. “I'm worried that I don't know what to do. That he will hurt me. I want...”

 

Ned drew a deep breath, his mind jumping to truly inappropriate places. His daughter was stunningly beautiful, he knew. She had the look of a much younger Catelyn, and he nearly turned beet red remembering all the things that she had done when they were younger. Where had she learned it all? He found himself wondering this idly as Sansa stared at him intimately, and then she kissed his finger. He merely stared as she slowly did more, drawing the finger into her small mouth and sucking on it slowly. He couldn't move, sitting paralyzed as his body began to react nearly instantly, his heart pounding hard in his chest and pushing blood down to his groin, where he began to stiffen...

 

Sansa let his finger slowly slide out of her mouth and placed his hand over her breast, leaning forward slowly, reaching down to draw her gown up and out of the way as she raised one leg over Ned's own. His eyes flickered down and saw her pale smooth leg as she straddled his legs, then she was sitting on his lap, facing him, his hand still on her chest, her face getting closer...

 

She kissed him, and his world, his walls, everything but her sweet young mouth evaporated instantly. She was so soft, so tender... her lips coaxed his open, and then her small tongue was darting into his mouth, teasingly small and quick licks that crossed over his own...

 

And he was undone. He moaned as his hand squeezed her small breast, and she arched into his touch, pressing harder against him, her tongue sliding into his mouth again, this time his own coming to meet it, to curl around it and caress it. He sucked on her, wrapping his other hand around her small waist and drawing her closer. She molded her body into his own, and he kissed her harder, lost in the wonder that was his daughter's young, taught body.

 

Sansa gave herself over fully to her lusts and wants, her whims and desires. She no longer had any trepidation that this was her father that she was with. She had loved him since she was born. She had grown up idolizing him. And to give herself to him in this way seemed to her the ultimate expression of that love, of that gratitude of everything that he did for her, with her.

 

His hand on her waist slid down to cup her bottom, squeezing it and pulling her still closer, spreading her legs wider as she slid forward, until they were pressed together intimately in the the only place that truly mattered to her anymore. She was hot and she knew she was wet. She wanted her father to find this, to devour her with his mouth and take her like a bitch in heat. She wanted...

 

She drew his tongue back into her mouth and reached back behind herself, pulling at the simple laces that held her gown together. Without them, it fell away from her chest immediately, baring her small chest to his hungry eyes. Ned leaned her back, and kissed his way down her smooth throat, enjoying the small gasps for air she made, the quickening of her breath, the small noises he made when his tongue slid against her skin and he suckled gently on her... she moaned and leaned back further, bracing herself on his knees as he lowered his head to her chest, sucking one small nipple into his mouth, his tongue rubbing it in circles as he moved her slightly on his lap, dragging her over a growing lump she could feel in his breeches.

 

As Ned switched breasts, suckling on the other young, firm, breast, his tongue playing with that nipple, Sansa moaned, loudly, arching her back and rolling her hips in a circle over Ned's growing erection. He shuddered, and then he was standing up, setting her on her feet, tugging her dress down over her hips, peeling her smallclothes off, leaving her only in her stockings as he admired his daughter's naked body for the first time. She was slender, petite, with small, perky breasts, a narrow waist and hips that were widening into a woman's. Her mound was bare, her slit nearly hidden between her slim thighs, and as he turned her around in a full circle, he nearly groaned aloud at the sight of her rounded bottom, the curve of her back, the small indents in her lower back.. he pulled her back against his front, and wrapped both arms around her, cupping a breast with one hand while sliding the other down between her legs, sliding his middle finger along her slit, feeling her sex's heat and moisture.

 

He pressed his cock against her bottom again, and she bent forward over the desk. Ned couldn't hold back another moment, kneeling behind her, licking up the back of her thigh, directly to her young pussy. Sansa gasped as his tongue slid between her lower lips, teasing at her clit before diving into her tight little hole. Ned pressed her forwards, using both hands to spread her cheeks and licked up her slit to her bottom, teasing the hole there with his tongue before sliding back down to her pussy, pushing his tongue as deep into his daughter as possible. She moaned again, her sweet wetness exploding on his tongue as she bit her lip and pushed back against him. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sure, he had had the forbidden fantasies, from time to time.. the stolen glances at his daughters, both of them, wondering what their soft little bodies would feel like under him, what their pussies would feel like wrapped around his hard cock...

 

But he had never imagined acting upon it.

 

Not since... well.

 

He fought down the memories for the moment, and relished licking his daughter to her first orgasm, making her spasm and clench around his finger as he slowly slid it into her little pussy. Sansa cried out, and pushed back harder, and Ned rose behind her, pulling his cock out of his breeches quickly and rubbing it along her slit, getting the head nice and wet to slide inside of her...

 

“Oh... oh by the Seven...” he heard from behind him, and froze for a moment, turning to see Jory frozen in the doorway, staring at the two of them, one hand still frozen in mid-knock.

 

Sansa merely looked over her shoulder, then smiled, slipping off the desk and walking over to Jory, smiling slightly as she pressed against his chest and pulled his mouth down to hers. Ned stood there in shock, waiting for a long moment while she kissed the captain of his guard, his hard cock twitching in his hand. He still wanted her. And watching her bottom sway as she sucked on his tongue... he groaned, and moved up behind her, grabbing her shoulders and gently pulling her towards his bed. Jory followed, still kissing her, pulling off his armored gauntlets and tossing them aside as he tried to touch every part of her body at once.

 

Sansa moaned as her father laid back on the bed and pulled her over him, straddling his waist she leaned forward and kissed him again, pressing her nude body to his, feeling his hard cock rubbing against her wet pussy again from below.

 

“I love you, daddy,” she whispered, and nipped at his ear. He stroked her sides and pinched her nipples slightly as she rose up, and lowered herself on his cock, groaning as he slowly slid into her tight, wet, hole. She pressed down fully, until he was sheathed completely within her. Sansa groaned. He was larger than Tyrion had been, and stretched her out in a delicious, full manner. She felt full and complete, pressing down harder still, feeling his cock twitch inside of her.

 

Ned was in heaven. Not since the first time he had been with Catelyn had he felt a pussy this tight wrapped around his cock. And now he was feeling it again from his own daughter... she began to move slowly, grinding in a circle while sliding back and forth slowly, in small motions, but it was enough to make them both moan.

 

Jory, meanwhile, stripped out of his armor in record time and crawled onto the bed behind her, kissing her back and neck, stroking her sides, reaching around her to play with her breasts, rubbing himself against her thigh. She reached down and stroked his cock with one hand, pulling him to full hardness while her father slowly began to move his own hips with her, making her speed up, his cock slipping out only to slide right back in. Jory was squeezing her breasts, toying with her nipples, making her moan more and more, and Ned grabbed her hips, pulling her up and dropping her back down onto him while he thrust up into her, guiding her movements now, gritting his teeth as he truly began to fuck her small body in earnest.

 

Jory placed a hand on her head, pulling her down and to the side, getting up on his knees to make it easier for Sansa to take his cock. She opened her mouth, and Jory thrust into it at once, moaning as he felt her tongue slide over his head, unable to contain himself as he thrust in too deep, making her cough and choke around him as he held her head in both hands. Her father watched, moaning as his cock surged into her pussy, and he felt her body contract and spasm around him as she came, her eyes closing in pure bliss as her orgasm wracked her. She moaned loudly around Jory's cock as he began to pull out and push in out o her mouth faster, leaning his head back and moaning as well, his hips picking up speed quickly.

 

“I've dreamed of this for ages,” Jory growled, and pushed into the back of her mouth again as he came, erupting into her mouth. Sansa's eyes shot open as her mouth was suddenly very full of cock and cum, and more was pouring out of his cock. She swallowed quickly, but more shot into her throat, making her cough, cum bubbling up and out of her nose as he pushed in harder, still shooting cum into her mouth. She swallowed again, but the flow seemed to be endless. 

 

Ned groaned and his eyes rolled back as he let go and exploded, his cock erupting like a geyser into her womb, spurt after spurt of his incestuous cum filling her small body. Sansa could feel his warm cum coating her insides and shivered, still trying to deal with Jory's orgasm. As at last both men calmed down, Jory's cock slipped out of her mouth and she licked her lips, still swallowing cum. Some had escaped her lips and dripped down her chin. Meanwhile, she remained seated firmly on Ned's still-hard cock. She turned to her father and smiled.

 

“I have someone I need you to come talk to,” she said softly, wiping her mouth and nose with the back of her hand, and licking it clean. “It's important.”

 

Jory had collapsed next to them, utterly spent. It had been a very long time since he had lain with a woman, and he was eyeing Sansa hungrily again. She smiled at him, and leaned over to give him a small, chaste kiss. “Another night,” she promised.

 

Jory smiled.

 

Ned frowned. Someone to talk to? Gods. It never got easier, did it...

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa had drawn her dress back up quickly, and presented her back to her father, who had done her laces up for her with slightly numb hands. He still couldn't believe what he had just done. With the heat and the passion of the moment slightly fading, the guilt and the shame was beginning to creep in. But when she turned around, and smiled up at him so beautifully, raising up on tiptoe to press her lips against his for a quick kiss, they began to melt away again once more. There was no resisting her. She was insatiable.. beautiful..

 

Ned assured Jory he would be fine, and slipped into the hall behind his daughter, still trying to make sure he was presentable in case they passed any servants, or worse, visiting lords and ladies. But the halls seemed nearly deserted, and as he followed his daughter's gently swaying hips, he found his mind wandering back into a place that he had sworn he would not go again.

 

“ _Promise me, Ned,” Lyanna pleaded, pain in her eyes, blood on her stomach and hands. “Promise me...”_

 

He shook his head. It was a terrible memory. Or, at least it ended terribly. It had not begun that way. It had been so pleasurable at first... He and his sister had always been very close. His older brother had had little time for his two younger siblings, as their father spent most of his time with him, teaching and instructing, training and drilling... there never seemed to pass a single day that Brandon was not with their father, learning some new art to being the Warden of the North, or the Lord of Winterfel. He trained with the sword and lance twice as much as Ned himself, and spent more time cloistered with the maester, learning the laws and rules of all the kingdoms.

 

Lyanna was the more adventurous of the two. She used to lead Ned about like a servant, showing him parts of the castle and keep that others had forgotten about. Places they could hide, and explore another side to themselves...

 

Lyanna had been Ned's first kiss, his first love, his first everything. She had stolen his heart when they were but children, and never let it go. She learned from older girls what to do, and taught Ned in private, when they could escape and hide for a time. She taught him how to please a girl, how to make her writhe and moan, how to kiss and how to fuck. When Lyanna had been taken by Rhaegar Targaryen, it was not Robert who was the most angry, it was Ned himself. And it was not Robert who had taken the castle while Robert battled Rhaegar on the Trident, making a show of war. It was Ned who had went in to find his sister, broken and bleeding, dying from her difficult childbirth, with a babe at her breast.

 

It was Ned who had suffered the loss the most. It was Ned who had raised their child, his own and Lyanna's, from birth, and suffered the shameful glances. There was a reason that no one knew Jon Snow's mother... because to admit who it was would be to be put out by his own laws. Jon Snow was his son, and the truest of all the Starks, more trueborn than Robb could ever hope to be, but he would always be a Snow. Ned wished he could tell his son this, wished he could console him with some type of glorious hope for the future, but he bore his silence, and suffered alone. Even Catelyn would never know... she would never forgive him that, he was sure.

 

And here he was again, dancing the dance, playing into the same game once again, but this time not with a sister, but with his very own daughter. _Gods, send me a better ending,_ prayed fervently in his mind, hoping that by some blessed miracle, they would at least hear this one prayer and answer it true.

 

He looked up, shaken out of his thoughts, when he realized Sansa had stopped, and was turning to him. She bit her lip, and then gave him another of her seductive smiles, stepping closer. “Remember father... this is important. For us all.”

 

He nodded slightly, curious as to what it could truly be so important. Sansa opened the door without knocking, just enough to slide through, and beckoned him after with one small hand. Confused, he followed suit, pushing the door open just enough to slip inside, then Sansa was pushing it shut behind him, and sliding the latch shut. It was darker in the room than it had been in the hallway, and he stood in momentary blindness, unable to see past the end of his own nose. But as his eyes adjusted, his ears picked up the sound of..

 

A slight groan, and a wet slurping sound. Sansa slid away from his side, and he heard her pull a drawer open, and suddenly a channel of light slipped across the room. Not much, but enough. She had pulled back the shutter on a lamp, casting a soft orange glow across the room, onto a chair... where the Imp was sitting, his breeches undone and pushed down around his thighs, the back of some small Lady facing Ned, one hand of his resting on her dark hair. It was quite obvious she had his cock in her mouth now, from both the sight and the sounds.

 

Tyrion looked right at him, and smiled, but not his usual smile, that he gave to some at court, and not his usual smile around his family. It was different.. it was... genuine. “Lord Stark. Glad you could join us. I have... oh... gods this girl is good. Excuse me.” He paused, and gently pulled the girl's mouth from his cock. Ned received the second major—and perhaps most severe—shock of the night as the girl turned to him with a smile. It was Arya! Not his Arya, like he was used to, in breeches, hair tangled and barely brushed... she was presentable, and clean, and... beautiful. Like her sister. Like... Lyanna. She looked just like Lyanna.

 

He felt his heart lurch, but strangely there was no rage, no jealousy, no anger... just sorrow, for his lost sister and love, and a strange sort of joy that in a way, she lived on through Ned, and his family. Arya smiled brightly at him, and despite everything, Ned smiled back.

 

Tyrion leaned forward, and modestly drew a blanket across his lap, covering himself while he motioned for Ned to take a seat across from him, in another armchair was drawn up, apparently just for this singular purpose. Arya rose smoothly to her feet and walked over to her father, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a big hug hello. He sat on the edge of the chair, and pulled his daughter into a proper embrace. Arya nuzzled against his neck and gave his cheek a small kiss before slipping out of his arms, and fetching two glasses of wine, which she handed to both men.

 

“Lord Stark. My apologies for the late meeting. I had a request of you that I simply cannot wait any longer to put before you.”

 

Ned glanced around the dim room, and noticed that both girls were sitting side by side on the edge of a stuffed couch, holding hands, of all things. Since when had the two of them gotten along so well? “What is this request?”

 

Tyrion clasped his hands together around his glass of wine and reclined in his chair, taking a small sip. “Delicious vintage. Do give it a try. Would be a shame to waste it.”

 

Ned obliged, taking a sip of his own wine. The rich Dornish flavors exploded on his tongue. Tyrion was not lying; it was a delicious vintage. He nodded his approval. Tyrion smiled, and continued, “So. You have made a marriage contract with my nephew and your daughter, Sansa. She will one day rule the Seven Kingdoms. You and I both know that my sister, as beautiful as she is, is not a particularly.. ideal.. mother, and has not raised Joffrey to be a good king. A king that the realms need, one that will rule justly and with honor. But your daughter will be the arm behind the king, the true voice of the throne. She has the presence and the potential. It's why you agreed to it, am I wrong?”

 

Ned shook his head slowly. He had his concerns about Joffrey, it was true. And while Sansa was still young, she was a smart girl. She would learn quickly here, he knew. She would adapt. And she would thrive. It was the reason he had brought her here, and the reason he had agreed to the marriage proposal. “No. You are not wrong.”

 

“I thought as much. Now. That leaves Robb, who will take over your duties in the North, Lord of Winterfel, Warden of the North. I will take over after my father passes as Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. The North and the West have never seen... shall we put it.. eye to eye? You and my brother have quite the history, after all. I seek to end this. I will wed Arya, and bring her with me to Casterly Rock. She will be Lady Lannister, and bond our houses together beyond what Sansa can do wed to Joffrey, who is... technically, let us not forget... a Stag. He bears Robert's name, and when he takes the throne the Lannister name will diminish from the royal books. I plan on letting that happen. I am not my father.” He took another drink of his wine, this one longer. “I plan on joining our houses, and creating a union that will support this generation on the throne, and stretch peace for as far into the future as we can. Are you with me, Lord Stark?”

 

Ned thought for a long moment. Everything Tyrion said made perfect, blinding sense. It was so logical... so... right. It just fit. He nodded slowly. He could see it now. Robb, leading Winterfel, Sansa, the power behind the throne, Arya at Casterly Rock... peace across the realms, and Starks embedded throughout it, using the power of their House to ensure it stayed that way.

 

He nodded again, more firmly. “Alright. Tyrion of House Lannister, you have a pact.”

 

Tyrion smiled again, and looked towards the girls.

 

Ned followed his glance, and froze... yet again. Sansa had Arya's dress hiked up above her knees, and a hand between her sister's thighs, kissing her with a passion that looked all too familiar. He worked his suddenly dry mouth, feeling his cock in his pants twitching to life, beginning to harden as he watched his oldest daughter expertly manipulate his youngest, her hand not visible between Arya's legs, but the sounds coming from the younger Stark girl now giving evidence to what was being done. She panted and moaned, her hips beginning to move and twitch.

 

“Don't be shy, Lord Stark... go join your daughters. After all... you did just bring peace to all seven kingdoms for a good time to come...” Tyrion said softly, and Ned glanced at him, not even shocked to see that the imp had his cock in hand, slowly stroking it while he watched the two girls.

 

Ned rose, and moved over to them. They immediately untangled from one another and drew him down between them, sliding apart to make a space for him. Arya was kissing him, her small mouth spicy and sweet at the same time, her small tongue making quick licks across his lips until he opened to her, letting her in. She was shrugging out of her gown with Sansa's help and moving onto his lap, and he gently placed his hands on her, curling them around her small waist and pulling her into him, stroking up both of her soft, tender sides and cupping the small swellings that marked her breasts, rolling her hard nipples across his fingers... Arya moaned into his mouth and pressed more closely against him. He felt Sansa's hands at his waist, undoing his breeches and pulling them open, exposing his cock to the air once again. He lifted his hips as she tugged them down, then she was unlacing his boots and removing them, then the pants entirely. She came back and gave his cock a little squeeze while Arya continued to kiss him, rubbing her small body against his chest. He squeezed her bottom with both hands and lifted her over his lap, positioning her so that his cock was just behind her. She rubbed back against it, but then Sansa was claiming that part of him, taking him into her mouth, licking his head and teasing the slit in the head with her tongue, making him moan and gasp into Arya's mouth.

 

Catelyn was not fond of oral sex at this stage of her life... he could remember a time when every time they could sneak away after they had been wed he would have his cock in her mouth, or she would hitch her dress up and let him lick her... but that had been before the children, and since then the oral activities had rapidly decreased. Having another mouth wrapped around his cock brought him back to his younger days, and made him throb in her young, hot mouth.

 

Sansa moaned in delight as she took her father into her mouth, kneeling on the side of the bed and leaning over to suck on him. Arya was pressed against his chest, but every once in a while, as she moved and writhed on him, her bottom would brush against her hand or cheek. She slipped her other hand between her sister's legs again, finding her small pussy wet and ready, and slipped two fingers up inside of her, making her moan and jerk her hips against their father's abdomen.

 

Tyrion slipped up behind her, and put one hand on her hip, gently rubbing her while he watched the little incestuous pile right in front of him. He gently squeezed Sansa's bottom, and began to pull her dress up, until it was piled up on her back, revealing her lack of smallclothes underneath. He ran his fingers up her thigh, over her small slit, which was wet with arousal, and up to her bottom, gently playing with her other hole with the tip of his finger, toying with it, gently pushing against it, but not quite actually penetrating. She pushed her hips back slightly, her legs just slightly spread, enough for him to lean forward and run his other hand up to her small pussy, cupping it and rubbing his middle finger back and forth over her clit.

 

Sansa pushed down on her father's cock, taking it in as deeply as she could, until she began to gag on it, and drew back, swallowing reflexively around his cock. He moaned and pushed his hips up, trying to spear her mouth harder. She drew back again, letting his cock slip from her mouth and her fingers out of Arya, scooting back slightly into Tyrion, who kept rubbing and massaging her, keeping her in that position while Sansa looked up at their father...

 

“Put Arya on all fours facing me,” she told him. And he did just that, manuevering around so he was kneeling behind his youngest daughter, her bottom pushed up for him, and the two girls kissed, Sansa sliding her tongue into Arya's mouth, cupping her face in one hand while Ned rubbed his cock across her bottom, preparing to take his youngest girl for the first time.

 

Arya pushed back a little harder, and Ned gripped her bottom with one hand, his other hand directly his cock down, sliding against her slippery sex, and poking into her small hole. Arya moaned into Sansa's mouth, and wiggled her hips a touch, the head of his cock sliding into her slowly, then popping inside, making her eyes go wide as Ned pushed in immediately following that, sheathing himself fully inside of his little girl. Sansa smiled as they broke their kiss for a moment, stroking her sister's cheek.

 

“Doesn't daddy's cock feel so good?” she whispered in her ear, licking around the edge before nibbling on her earlobe.

 

Tyrion got up behind Sansa as well, and rubbed his cock along her wet slit, getting it nice and wet, then pulled it up higher, pushing it against her bottom. He groaned, feeling her tight resistance, and spat on his hand, rubbing his wet fingers around her bottom, then slipping them into her pussy, and rubbing more of her own wetness around her other hole as well, then placing his cock head back at her hole, began pushing it in ever so slowly.

 

“Oh... _oohhh..._ ” Sansa moaned, feeling his cock slowly spread open her back entrance, and moaned sharply. It brought an entirely new set of sensations to bear; sensations that she was already very fond of. Arya smirked at her, and kissed her again, swallowing her next moan as Tyrion's cock won the battle and began slipping inside of her very, very tight hole. Arya moaned right back as her father began to move in her, gripping her hips and spreading her bottom with both hands, leaning in to her, pushing his cock deep into her, stretching her little pussy out and then pulling back, till just the head was inside, then repeating the process.

 

Looking down, Ned groaned, nearly losing his control and plowing fiercely into his little girl. In the dim light, his cock was shiny with Arya's wetness, and the more he moved in her, the wetter she got, moving her small hips with him, timing her thrusts back into him with his thrusts forwards so his cock slammed into her, their flesh meeting with a sharp slap.

 

Tyrion slowly worked his way fully into Sansa's tight, hot ass, moaning as he finally felt the base of his cock surrounded by the ring of her tight passage, his hips pressed up against her. Sansa moaned with him, wiggling back against him, her bottom squeezing around him to accommodate his rather sizable girth suddenly lodged up within her. Arya kissed her sister harder, Ned beginning to move faster within her, stroking harder and harder, groaning and sliding one hand across her bottom, pushing one of his fingers up her bottom while he fucked her.

 

Arya cried out as she came, breaking away from her kiss for only a moment to scream her pleasure before thrusting her tongue into Sansa's mouth, kissing her harder than before, shoving her hips back against her father to try to get him to cum within her.

 

Tyrion was slowly sliding his cock in and out of Sansa's small, pale ass, groaning at the exquisite heat and feeling of her tight embrace moving up and down his length. He wasn't going to last long, he knew. Watching his future wife get fucked, kissing her sister, while he had been buried in her throat before and was now balls-deep in her sister's ass was just as divine as it got.

 

Ned was straining to hold back just a touch longer, to enjoy this for as long as he could, but Arya moaned again, climaxing on his cock a second time, arching her back and pushing back into him... and he lost it, grabbing her and holding her against him as he erupted within her, his hips jerking and slamming into hers in repeated small thrusts to try to spear her even deeper, his cum painting her young womb. She collapsed as he finished, and fell around her, curling her into his body, his cock slipping out of her as he cuddled his little girl to his chest. She squirmed around to face him and kissed him again, murmuring that she loved him, that he was the best father...

 

Sansa watched the two fall over and reached down between her legs with one hand, pinching her clit... it was all she needed. She was cumming then, and hard, biting her lip hard to keep from screaming as she felt Tyrion thrust into her little ass, and then she was cumming again, her fingers furiously working her clit as her orgasm continued, one into another, Tyrion going faster and faster, slamming into her now, and then he roared out his own climax, pouring his seed into her belly and falling on her back.

 

All four ended up curled up around one another on the couch, not talking, just relishing the moment, the only sound of their breathing slowly evening out and calming down.

 

For a long moment, no one spoke, then Arya sat up and glanced around.

 

“We can do this again, right?”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Tywin glared at the messenger standing in front of him. He was a young kid, maybe thirteen, fourteen years old at the most. He was dressed like a peasant, and by the smell of horse and sweat that wafted off of him, hadn't seen water in at least a year. He wrinkled his nose, and held his hand out for the scroll. He broke the wax seal, barely pausing to recognize it as one of his informant's within King's Landing, and glanced over the contents briefly. Then again, the color and rage fading from his face. None of this could be true... Tyrion had done what? Without his consent and permission? He glanced back up at the messenger, who was starting to edge backwards towards the doorway.

 

“Wait,” he growled, and grabbed a quill and ink, pulling a blank sheet of parchment to him quickly and beginning to write swiftly. He had little time, and a lot to do... He rolled it up quickly, stuffed it in a case laying nearby, and tossed it at the messenger. “Take this to my Head of the Guard. They need to form up quickly.”

 

The messenger bowed, with a mumbled “milord,” and dashed from the room. Tywin rose from his seat, pulling things together in order quickly. He apparently had much to do, and little time to do it in. He was not going to sit by while the Lannister House fell to such ill repute.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Tyrion leaned back in his chair, watching Arya and her sister across from him, holding hands and giggling as they read over some book he had found stashed away in the back shelves of the library here in the Red Keep. It was a sexual book, of course, something that apparently the first Targaryens had either written or had written, that detailed several different sexual positions and how to please multiple partners. There was even a very explicit and detailed chapter on how to properly deflower a girl, a young girl at that. And train them in the sexual arts. The book took itself very seriously; Tyrion had read it several times and each time he felt he learned just a little bit more. Watching the two girls read it, was a delight in and of itself.

 

A soft knock came at the door, and Arya rose, moving over to open it, her soft red and grey gown swirling around her legs as she did so. She wore things to please Tyrion more and more.. and this particular gown was definitely a pleasure. It was cut low in the front to show off just a touch of cleavage, not that she had much yet, but the sides were vented open to show her midriff when she moved her arms, and a slit up one leg always assured glimpses of her thigh as she walked. Myrcella slipped in, and gave Arya a hug and a smile, glancing towards her uncle and smiling even brighter, moving to sit with him on his wide chair. Arya slipped to his other side, both of their arms going around him as they pressed against each side. He grinned and turned to kiss his niece with a friendly hello, and slipped an arm around Arya to give her bottom a little squeeze.

 

Sansa looked up from her book, smiled, and then leaned back, turning the page and adjusting herself to a more comfy position.

 

A few moments of blissful silence passed, the three watching the girl read, then the door opened again. This time, Cersei and Robert both came in, Cersei frowning at her daughter sitting so close to Tyrion. She had become much more... enjoyable... if that was the right word, to be around, less hateful and shown a side that Tyrion could almost come to love. She went to say something, but Robert, catching his wife's eye movement, laid a hand on her shoulder, and her mouth shut instead. She was wearing a pure crimson silk dress that accented her curves and pushed her breasts up, so that the pale, creamy tops were visible under a lace edge. She glanced around the room again, then went and sat with Sansa, biting her lip as she glanced at the book. Tyrion hid a small smile by nuzzling Arya's smooth neck, giving her a couple kisses that made her press ever-so-slightly against him, and he could feel both her heart rate and breathing quicken. He loved this little girl more and more with every passing day, and her total and complete submission to him only made it all the better. Joffrey slipped into the room almost on their heels, and stopped to give his mother a kiss that was not very son-like, turning her to face him and kissing her lips. Sansa watched, her bottom lip caught in her teeth as Cersei returned the kiss almost eagerly before he slipped to Sansa's other side, resting a hand on her thigh as he looked at the book as well.

 

“Where's Ned?” Robert asked.

 

Tyrion shrugged, looking up at the king. “Should be here soon. You know how the Starks are...” he turned to Arya again, nipping at her neck. “Punctual, and the like...” he gave her bottom another squeeze. “They always come when you whistle.” He smirked, and kissed her lips softly. “Like a good wolf.”

 

Arya smiled against his lips, and her small tongue ghosted into his mouth. He sucked on it for a moment, then the door opened yet again, and Ned stepped into the room, smiling. He had also seemed to go through some revolutionary changes recently, Tyrion thought. He was quite pleased with how things seemed to be progressing, and no longer held himself back if Tyrion sent one of his daughters to him. Arya especially; he needed to find out the reason behind this.

 

“So, we seem to all be here,” Robert said, and pulled a chair over from the table, perching himself on the edge of it. “Baratheon, Stark, Lannister... the greatest alliance the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen. The wedding is soon. Our houses will be forever united and intertwined in a way that we cannot break. Are you all prepared for this?”

 

Ned nodded once. “It will secure peace throughout the kingdoms. Our houses have the greatest strength, and hold the Iron Throne.”

 

Cersei glanced between the two men, and pursed her lips. “This doesn't really change anything,” she muttered slightly.

 

Tyrion smiled at his dear sister. “But it does. Alone, we are all a threat to one another. War will come, one way or another. If we bond together, tighter than ever before, tighter than a simple oath of fealty, we become, in practice, one House. The three greatest Houses of our time joining forces, will be enough to deter any others from rebellion. Or outside forces from invasion.”

 

Robert nodded. “Three will become one. And with our combined strength, fighting for and with one another, we have the deterrent.”

 

Ned nodded his agreement as well. “It is all agreed then. Sansa will wed Joffrey, and Arya Tyrion.”

 

“My father will not be pleased,” Cersei said, glancing at Tyrion.

 

Tyrion shrugged slightly. “Father is never pleased. He hasn't been happy in years. We are doing something he cannot. He may not agree with the method, but the results are indisputable.”

 

Cersei shrugged slightly, and Ned smiled, stepping over to her. They had had... well. A bit of a secret affair in the past few weeks. She had become more open with herself, and Ned had overcome his own barriers. She had come to him one night, when Robert had told her about the new marriage arrangements, in disbelief. And he had assured her that Robert had the right of it. And when she had tried to seduce him to her way of thinking... he had fucked her, and then told her it was still going to happen. Something in that defeat had left a part of her ever-present defiance broken. It wasn't the last time they had fucked, either. Cersei had discovered a side of herself that night with Robert and Joffrey that she couldn't hide any longer, and Ned was a great, attentive lover. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, and he took her hand, drawing her to her feet.

 

He kissed her then, tilting her head back and lowering his mouth to hers, and she molded her body against his. Robert smiled, watching this, and moved around behind his wife, slapping her bottom as he did so. She pressed tighter to Ned, and he moved one hand down her back, grabbing a thigh and lifting it. It slid through a slit in her dress, revealing her pale, smooth thigh as he pulled it up around his waist, her stockings only just coming over her knee.

 

Joffrey leaned over and gave Sansa a kiss, turning her head to his, and thrusting his tongue in her mouth. She giggled as he kissed down her slender neck, and squeezed a breast through her dress before looking up at his mother, and sliding out of his seat, walking towards her. Robert took his place, grabbing Sansa, lifting her up and sitting her sideways on his lap. She giggled again as he reached down for the edge of her skirts, and slid his hand up under them, pulling her legs apart slightly as he rested one hand on her inner thigh, gently caressing and squeezing it.

 

Myrcella wiggled against Tyrion as she watched everyone else begin kissing and touching, feeling a low pool of arousal build quickly within her, and leaned across her uncle to kiss Arya, cupping her face in one hand while they leisurely explored one another's mouths. Tyrion ran his hand up and down their backs, feeling himself harden in his pants as he watched their slow kiss. He slid one hand inside Arya's side opening of her dress and found a breast, tweaking it with his fingers as she arched her back, pressing her chest into his hand and kissing Myrcella a touch more insistently.

 

Across the room, Joffrey had undone his mother's laces, and her gown fell around her feet as Ned stepped back to let it do so. Both of them immediately began to lavish her amazing body with attention, running their hands back and forth over her breasts, shoulders, arms, belly, legs, bottom, and pussy, Ned sliding his fingers along her slit to find her already wet with desire. He pulled her to him while Joffrey kissed down her spine, his hands on her hips. Cersei moaned helplessly with barely contained lust as Joffrey went down the small of her back, and moved his hands to her bottom, pressing her open, running his tongue between her cheeks...

 

Robert was kissing Sansa, with her sucking on his tongue while she rubbed his shoulders and chest, her legs opening further as he moved his hand up her thigh, cupping her sex through her smallclothes, his finger tracing the line her slit made in the damp cloth, pressing it into her slightly. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her thighs farther apart and began teasing her entrance through the thin cloth, sliding it just inside of her around his finger, pressing against her harder..

 

Myrcella moved to sit on Tyrion's lap, pushing her bottom into his erection, still kissing Arya, both of them with their hands inside of her dress now, rubbing her sensitive little nipples and pinching them lightly. Tyrion was undoing the ties that held her dress together, and slipped it off her shoulders, leaving her bare down to her midriff. He picked up Myrcella, and set her down where he had been sitting, slipping off the chair, pulling Arya's dress down around her ankles as he went. He tossed the garment aside, and took one of her feet, kissing her ankle, and working his way up her calf slowly, as Myrcella began to work down from her mouth, kissing and licking down her neck and shoulders.

 

Ned looked over Cersei's shoulder to see Joffrey kneeling behind her, his face buried in her bottom, obviously licking at her hole. He shivered at the thought of his cock buried in that tight opening, and watched her son lick her as Cersei's hands slowly undid his clothing, pushing his shirt off, tugging his breeches opening, reaching inside to free his cock and slowly stroke it with both hands, pulling at his length and rubbing it against her belly, making Ned moan in appreciation of her skills, one of his hands still between her own legs, his middle finger deep inside of her body, rubbing at her special spot that made her legs weak and her vision waver. Slowly, she slid downwards, making Joffrey disengage. He kissed back up her spine, and turned her face to his, kissing her again. She could taste herself on him and moaned at the sensation, even as Ned turned the rest of her body around, so her back was to him now, and she was facing her son. She began to undress him as well.

 

Sansa had hiked her skirt up around her waist and moved to straddle Robert's lap, rubbing her panty-covered sex and bottom across the hard lump in his breeches, while he pulled the top of her dress open and began to lick and suck on her small breasts, taking her nipples in his mouth and sucking on them until she moaned and writhed against him harder, his hard cock rolling back and forth across her panties, making her wetter and wetter.. she wanted him inside of her badly by this point.

 

Myrcella reached Arya's navel, and licked at it, making the smaller girl giggle and moan, her legs spreading wider as Tyrion neared the junction of her thighs, leaving a wet trail up her thigh, running his tongue across her smooth sweet skin. She moaned as he touched her sex, then ran his tongue through her wet folds, tasting her sweet wetness for the first time. She pulled Myrcella up to kiss her, pulling her skirt up more and more, until the princess was sitting astride her tummy, dress around the bottom of her ribs, legs splayed to either side of Arya's middle. Tyrion glanced up at his niece's barely covered sex and moaned into Arya's pussy before licking a line up her tummy to bump into Myrcella. The blond was wet, and he could feel the heat pouring out of her as he rubbed her slit through the thin, damp cloth before moving to the side, exposing her bare sex to his tongue and fingers. He licked up the girl's sex, and slid two fingers deep inside of her at the same time, feeling her velvety walls clench around the insertion. At the same time he began to finger Arya with his other hand, while finding Myrcella's clit and sucking it into his mouth.

 

Ned rubbed his cock along Cersei's bottom as she got on all fours, crawling over Joffrey, who was kissing her passionately, and rubbing her pussy with one hand while she lined up his cock with her own. Then she was lowering herself, and Joffrey's cock slid up inside of her, making her moan loudly, pushing down slowly until she was all the way against him. Ned pushed her back down, so her chest was pressed into Joffrey's, and then pulled her cheeks apart, leaning down he wiped some spit across her bottom, finding it still nice and damp, then rubbed some more across the head of his cock before rubbing the head of his cock across her hole. Cersei moaned and wiggled her hips, looking over her shoulder at him. “Gods.. fuck my ass, Lord Stark,” she ordered gruffly, and he obeyed, pushing it into her slowly, making her moan long and loud again as he slowly sank into her tight, hot ass, pushing until he was all the way inside.

 

Sansa reached down, grabbing her panties and yanking them to the side as Robert hurriedly pulled out his cock, and pulled her back onto it. His head slid across her opening at first, then she rose up, and reached down, lining him up before sinking onto it, moaning and tossing her head back, letting Robert continue to suckle on her small, hard nipples while his cock slowly pierced up inside of her clenching, wet sex. Robert groaned, and buried his face between her breasts as Sansa began to move, rolling her hips up and down, back and forth, sliding him and out...

 

Tyrion rose up behind his niece and lover, pulling Myrcella's hips down so they were roughly even with Arya's, then pushed his breeches down, and rubbed his cock between their bodies, feeling Arya's wetness below and Myrcella's above, each girl moaning in delight as his cock rubbed their clits and pleasured both simultaneously. He closed his eyes, leaning his back and just rocking his hips between them for a few strokes, then pulled back, pushed his cock down, and speared into Arya in a single thrust, burying himself entirely into her wet pussy. She moaned and bucked her hips up, and Tyrion thrust into her a few more times before pulling out and raising up, and thrusting into Myrcella suddenly, filling her small hole and making her cry out loudly.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Tywin stopped outside the room. Several servants had said they had seen his daughter go in there, but for some reason, he held back just a moment before opening the door. Then, with a deep breath, he slowly, and quietly turned the handle. He figured just this once, a dramatic surprise entrance would be exactly what he needed. He pushed the door open as quietly as possible, and began to step inside...

 

The sights that met his eyes were completely unreal. Robert had the oldest Stark girl riding him. Joffrey... Cersei... pain and rage flooded through his entire body but before he could utter so much as a word pain was crippling him.. permeating his entire body. His face was blood red, but his chest hurt... so... much.. he staggered backwards, the door closing back in front of him before he slipped and sat down hard against the opposite wall, barely making a sound as he collapsed on his side, his heart completely still.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Cersei was in every single heaven that had ever existed. Her pussy clenched and spasmed around her son's cock while Ned Stark leaned over her back and bit her shoulder, his hips pumping hard in her bottom, his cock driving in and out of her and rubbing every one of her special spots against her son below her. She cried out in orgasmic bliss as she came and came, kissing Joffrey all over his face, licking his neck, sucking on his shoulder as she shook and came. She couldn't contain it, it exploded out of her again and again, every thrust of Ned's cock making her come yet again. Joffrey cried out beneath her as her tight sheath became too much for him and he unloaded into her, his cum shooting up inside of her. She rode out his orgasm, and then Ned was groaning as he came, his hips slamming into hers in short, frantic thrusts as he shot his cum deep into her tummy.

 

Sansa moaned as she got closer and closer while riding Robert's large cock. He was straining not to cum before the girl, her tight pussy and small, lithe body driving him insane. He pinched her nipple and rolled her clit under his thumb, and she came, quietly shuddering and collapsing forward onto his chest as she shook out her orgasm. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her once, twice, three times before exploding, yanking his cock out of her and tipping her back to paint her tummy and slit with his cum. She smiled up at him as he held her in place, his cock drooping against her thigh, and then pulled her up to give her a soft kiss.

 

Arya cried out as Tyrion thrust back into her. Myrcella's skillful fingers were hard at work between the younger girl's legs, and brought her to the edge of a terrific orgasm right before Tyrion thrust in, completing the drive, making Arya explode. Tyrion grinned as he heard her cry and felt her tighten around him, a surge of her cum and wetness washing over her thighs and his cock. He pulled back out of her, and slid back into Myrcella, pumping away at her pussy furiously. He was close... so very close... she moaned and arched her back, pushing her hips into him... he gave her everything he had and more, fucking her hard and fast, and Myrcella came, her world dissolving into a pure white haze of orgasmic bliss, Tyrion moaned and let go as he felt her tighten around him as well, unloading his cum into his little niece's body.

 

For a long moment, the only sounds in the room where the panting and heavy breathing of the slowly-recovering lovers. Then, the door cracked open, and Jory, Ned's guard captain, poked his head into the room, wearing a frown.

 

“Um.. pardon the intrusion, milords, ladies, but... there's something you may want to see out here...”

 


End file.
